The Wicked Summers of Oz Booksical'
by vaguilera.1
Summary: Summary to long it's inside. I encurage people to read it. It may be a x-over but it's more real to the Wicked Verse. Mix of book and musical. Not Cliched. And it's not a Slash, it'd be a twisted Gelphie if it was. :p
1. Chapter 1

The Wicked Summers of Oz

by- vaguilera.1

Disclaimer/Summary- AU but not much. Well cliche disclaimer: don't own buffy or wicked which makes me a sad person thing. they are own by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (buffy) and by L. Frank Baum (the world of Oz) Gregory McGuire (Wicked-Book), Stephen Schwarts (Wicked Musical Lyrics) and Winnie Holzman (Wicked Playbook) - story is almost true to the buffy verse, had to bend time a bit to fit in the present. and the Wicked verse is Booksical, leaning a bit towards the book more often than not. for the characters i shall try to stay as true as i can. some characters will be kept minor and low key but will have some lines; example: from buffy- Anya, xander, (cant get their crazyness down. from wicked- Avaric, Pfanee, Shen-Shen(they'll have their role but won't be to long.) And some main characters will become a bit AU. Characters like Glinda's 'parents' and grandparents (Grenavie, Gaslond, Grejor, Genavand as well as some other characters not mentioned any where in the land of oz brought to you by the original authors will belong to me. i'll try to put them in in other disclamers if they are mine or borrowed ( with the permission of the creator if needed) so Don't sue, i have a very large Veterinary bill that can't be put aside for court issues.

Well the Summary goes something like What if Hank Summers (Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer's Dad) is working for Wolfram & Hart? What if he gets sent to look for the Grimoire (or Grimmerie in OZ Speak) a year and four months before buffy died in season 5, but on his path to finding it gets sent to Oz where it's located and that's why he was absent during Joyce's sickness? what if Joyce didn't die? what if during his time employed with WR&H he learned a little magik? what if when he arrived in Oz he landed in the Gillikin Forest? what if he met Galinda's family? what if he fell in love with Galinda's Mom? what if five years later on his travels he passed by Rush Margins and lusted for Melena gave a green elixir? what if nine months after that he becomes the Woderful Wizard of Oz? what if time travels faster in oz than in earth? what if a year and four months after the wizard crashes in oz, a blonde slayer who jumped into a portal, thinking of her sister to the very end, had her body vanish when the portal closed? what if the portal mistook her lasts thoughts and regrets on not being able to be there for her younger sister, transported her to oz to be a part of her 'younger siblings' life? to many what if!!!!!!!!!!! but that's what makes this story!

* * *

Bang! The sound of a body hitting crates throughout a warehouse echoes. Through a warehouse window you can easily spot more than a dozen shadows moving through, silhouetted by some candles and forgotten flashlights on the floor and also by a crafty magik light; that two witches were maintaining all the while firing some telekinetic forces to keep any vamps from attacking their friends from behind. The fighting although reckless and sloppy seemed to be flawless to anyone who really tried to find flaws.

In one corner three normal humans were going through the motions of the fight with the sense of trying to not engage the vampires they fought longer than they should. Like a well oiled machine the tall young man and an older man would fight a vamp, when one would fall the other took over and it went back and forth, dazing it, and then pushing it to young woman next to them who would receive it with a well placed stake through the heart. This tactic worked well because the soulless creatures were not focusing on them but on two blonde powerhouses.

The tall bleached blonde, Billy Idol wannabe, was surrounded by three of his brethren trying to rip his head off. The blonde man would duck, roll, block, throw in some quick punches and needing to receive some of the hits to then fallow in yet again with some punch-kick-backhand combos with the grace of a street brawler. When his lust of the fight with an unlucky vamp ended he would stake the vampire so a less beaten comrade would take its place. It was a pretty good system he had working and since it wasn't failing him he used it to get a good kill; with out a stake, so he would rip throats, slash and hack with his bare hands, taking out his frustrations that build ever since he was denied the fun of killing humans he so enjoyed to play with. So with his game face on this neutered vampire continued his routine until he heard a body going through aluminum and sheet rock and her name cried out by the witches; and the smell of wood going up in flames. This was his cue to make fast work of the vamps.

About twenty feet from the bleached blonde vampire another blonde, although shorter than the first by about eight inches, was surrounded by her group of about five vampires that were attracted to her by her status and wanting to bag themselves a slayer. The vampires were giving the young woman a good workout and soon she began suspecting that maybe some of the vampires could be older than the fledglings that were being dispatch by her friends, when some of them were actually landing some pretty heavy punches to her face. Her style was much different than that of her vampire colleague, where as his was reckless, slow and rougher; hers was smooth, fast and graceful. Well placed punches and kicks made more than one vampire real back in pain at shock of her strength and agility. Her short stature allowed her more freedom in her movements and more speed in her evasions, she would slide to the sides gain footing and kick out to the nearest vampire, and when it fell to the floor she'd roll closer to it and the stake hidden in her sleeve would find its way into the vampire's chest and back again in her sleeve. Tumbling to the side she'd evade a kick to the head and with a low spinning kick to the knee of the same vampire she shattered it's knee cap leaving it incapacitated, so she could focus on the other three vampires and the new vampire that stepped in to fill the void of its predecessor that ended up dust mixed with the dirt on the floor. A couple more combos' combining various styles of fighting she was able to dispatch two more vampires; turning to meet the other two vampires that were left standing, one of the said vampires had ducked away leaving its partner to fight the slayer. The shaggy haired vampire that was left alone to face her backed away slowly sizing her up while gaining a bit of more time to figure out an escape route that wouldn't lead him to the rest of her friends and pet vampire. Leaning to the his left attempting to run he saw her fallow his movement and at the last moment before starting to flee he moved right trying to catch her off guard. She saw through his feeble bluff and was about to grab the vamp when a pipe connected to her skull making the blondes sight darken and her legs wobble. The two vampires now stood side by side and with two well aimed kicks to the chest, cracking a rib or two, and the slayers small body flew backwards into some crates holding some candles and straight through the factory's weak wall.

A chorus of Buffy's! And No's! Were heard coming from the slayers four friends and father figure/watcher. The broken crates caught fire easily and soon the nearing crates were also consumed by the fire. The two witches entwined their fingers together and telekinetically threw the two guilty vampires into the hungry flames that began to consume the rest of the warehouse. With the rest dispatching of the vampires that were left by stake or with the help of the fire they ran out of the warehouse with the blonde vampire in the lead afraid of the fire getting to close to him.

Stepping outside into the alley that ran next to the warehouse they started their search for their fallen slayer. When some black trash bags piled together to form a small hill began to move and a hand shot out trying to push a bag away. The redheaded witch and brunette young man, who were closer to the pile, moved quickly toward the moving bags and began throwing of bags off, of their fallen friend.

"Oh, god; Buffy are you okay? Try not to move too much. Does anything hurt? Are you bleeding?" The red head asked.

Groaning the blonde tried to sit up but was held down by the young man. "Yeah Wills I'm okay just a little lightheaded. And my chest feels like if a 600 pound Chirago demon just tapped danced on it. Otherwise, just peachy." The blonde girl said, coughing a bit, to her best friend and Wicca extraordinaire Willow Rosenberg. Turning to her best male friend Alexander Harris, known by everyone as Xander, she tried to coax him into letting her get up and walk away from the smelly trash; "Xander please, I can get up I'm not that hurt I've had worse and I'm starting to smell like the high schools tuna casserole surprise." As she tries to get up she looks to one of the ripped bags which are dripping something white, pink with a mix of green and yellow tint to it. She recognizes what it is and jumps up away from the bags and groans in pain when the movement made her feel an intense jab in her chest and made her sight blurry. But before the others could get a word in she gets out, "Eeeeewwwww, Ow, but Eeeeewwwww, I just took a dip into mystery tuna casserole. Why is the school throwing their casserole in the warehouse district? Is it really radioactive that they can't get the dump to take it in without special permission? Ok I'm happy the school blew up. They were poisoning us and that was just plain evil."

Xander and Willow jump away from Buffy and with the rest look at the thrash bags with disgust and then at Buffy who has some of the same substance hanging from her hair and stained on her clothes; while you can hear a snickering vampire leaning onto a warehouse wall. The others want to help their injured friend; with the exception of the vampire, and ward in the watcher's case but are weary of the smell and sludge hanging off, of her.

"Xander, get away from her I don't want you to smell like Traggio slug goo, when you're giving me orgasms, it'll ruin the moment." Said Anya; the ex-vengeance demon who was once known as Anyanka, the Scourge to unfaithful men, and girlfriend to one Xander Harris.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, the watcher and the blonde witch turned to Anya with a bright blush covering their cheeks.

"Anya, sweetie, remember that talk we had about tact and comments that were to stay secret and not be told to our friends? You should be taking that talk into account right now." The blushing Xander tried to explain to his outspoken girlfriend.

The Watcher, Rupert Giles; mostly known as Giles to his wards and Ripper to his enemies, took off his glasses and after a quick polish put them back on to rest on the bridge of his nose and walked toward his charge keeping a safe distance from the sludge and smell coming off from her. "Ah, yes Buffy, uh do your ribs feel loose or tight? We might as well see if a trip to the uh Hospital is in order. The police and firemen might have been called already and we must leave quickly."

"Nah, no hospital for me today. They're just bruised and I think only one might be cracked. Nothing a nice; tight bandage won't fix. So we should just get moving I can hear the sirens getting closer and I already have a count of arson on my record and I don't think we could explain the fire starting." Buffy replied tired.

"Okay that makes the total to Buffinator 8, undamaged buildings/property 0." Her best male friend, joked, who in return earned himself a hefty slayer glare.

"Ah yes well let us go the vehicles then." Giles said while heading towards where the cars were parked two warehouses over when he turned to Xander and asked, "Xander do you have the emergency tarp in the trunk of your car? I seem to have left mine at home."

Looking up from his place next to Buffy he replied a bit confused with the fact of what Giles would need with the emergency-the-demon-didn't-melt-or-exploded-so-we-have-to-roll-it-up-stick-it-in-the-trunk-to-be-chopped-up-burned-or-burried tarp. "Yeah, I always carry it in the back but there weren't any demons that we killed today? And you say you forgot yours? Okay maybe our reality went up in flames with the flaming warehouse?" he attempted to joke and when nobody joined in he let out.

"What's the need for the tarp G-Man?"

Rolling his eyes at the use of the nickname that Xander seemed to use time and time again even when being reprimanded by the Watcher; and although he outwardly expressed annoyance at the name, secretly he enjoyed the way the young man, he considered a son gave him a nickname. "Yes well there aren't any demons but I'll need to use it to roll Buffy into it if she wants to get into my car. I just had the blood stains removed from the previous week when the Polgara demon slashed her back and arm. And I can't very well find another excuse to get my seats washed so soon again, without coming out seeming like some sort of serial killer or the other. And well I don't want to smell that," points at what Buffy is covered in, "stuff in my car either; I just barely paid off the bloody machine and wouldn't want to trade it in so soon."

"Giles," Buffy starts to whine in a childish voice and tone, "I know I smell but you don't have to point it out, plus I'm in pain and you're supposed to coddle me right now, not make me feel disgusting and fat."

Nearing the car Giles stopped cold at the mention of the last word and stuttered profoundly looking for a response. "I well, uh. I never, that is, never did, I don't recall t-t-that is ever…"

"Giles take a breath we don't need you to pass out from stuffy British syndrome." Xander pats Giles on the back to get him to breathe, "The Buffster here was just teasing you to get you for the whole calling her stinky thing. We all know slayers care about their hygiene even though they spend half their weeks walking through dead things and sewers." Giles takes a breath and glares at his slayer while she looks at him innocently.

"Yes, Xander, thank you," he looks at Xander who by now walks away to his car to get the tarp from the trunk. He comes back and hands Giles the tarp; who in turn, turns to Buffy handing it to her, "Now wrap yourself and behave or there won't be a cookie waiting for you when you get cleaned up."

The blonde witch, Tara who was silently watching the banter between watcher and slayer looks over to her girlfriend and whispers surprised, "Did Giles just make a joke?"

Willow with a small smile playing on her lips she whispers back, "Yeah every other new moon he cracks one out. You have to wait for the right moment to pay attention or you'll miss it and will then have to wait another month for it to come out again. It's very Hayley's comet of him minus the years."

Giles turns to the red head and her girlfriend making a distinct clucking noise with his tongue that happens every time he's annoyed or flustered.

"Ah thank you, Willow, for the commentary on my comedic routine."

The red head squeaks a bit knowing she was heard. And she heads to Xander's car followed by the Tara and Anya. The blonde vampire, Spike walked up to the slayer and in his usual cocky tone he said his goodbyes; ignoring the rest of the Scooby's.

"Well slayer, if you need me to patrol with you, you know where to find me, eh? Just don't bring the fire, I'm smoking for the both of us and I wouldn't want to burn you, luv."

"You're a pig, Spike!" the disgusted slayer replied.

"Oink, Oink and all that, luv, you know you want the little spikey to hit home." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before swaging away to do whatever neutered vampires do in their free time.

With a snarl she questions the others, "why do we keep him alive, again?"

"Because he's neutered and it's the humane thing to do like with a cute puppy." Willow answered the slayer and the others looked at her oddly hearing her compare the big bad vampire to an adorable puppy. "Well not a puppy but he's physically harmless."

"Maybe we can cut out his tongue, because you know its harmful and lethal right?" Xander chimed in.

"That won't reflect, nice unto us if we do that. Aren't we supposed to be setting an example? That we are supposed to be above petty wickedness." The blonde sorceress stated.

"Yeah, Tara is right Xander, we're not petty we're a force of good."

The red head glares at her childhood friend and he retracts and suggests magical tape which earns him triple negative nods from both Wicca's and his girlfriend. As they start getting in the car, Anya starts rambling about how there should be a law that protects ex-demons who have become contributing members of society. The slayer shakes her head and gets in the watcher's car passenger side with a slight wince and begins imagining heading home and taking an extra long bubble bath. Both vehicles exit the warehouse district through the opposite street that the fire trucks are arriving in, reaching the end of the street a red sports car with the roof top pulled down, turned right heading to Revello Drive. While the pale purple car carrying Xander, Anya, Tara and a redheaded witch who desperately wanted to be anywhere but in that car with a still rambling ex-demon, turned left and headed to the college dormitories to drop of the exhausted witches.

* * *

While in Sunnydale, CA time went by slowly, time moved very fast in the wonderful land located over the rainbow; The Wonderful world of OZ. At this moment a man was pulling himself out of a reinforced whicker basket that laid on its side clumsily with the strings attaching the basket to a piece of circular bunched up like cloth. To anyone looking at it for the first time, would be amazed to see such a contraption but to all those who live on earth this would be another run of the mill hot air balloon, that took an emergency crash land in the nearest large enough spot. The man stood looking at the damage the fall made to the basket and the tares sported by the red cloth. With a sigh, he turned around trying to figure out his surroundings all the while trying to remember how it was that he lost control of the balloon and how exactly he survived the fall he took after he fell unconscious. What he does remember is that he needs help and he needs a place to rest his weary and bruised body. Taking out the compass he carried with him; out of the left pocket of his khaki vest, he wore under a dark duster, especially bought for his ballooning trip; he notices the small crack on its surface from his, landing on it. Turning carefully in a circle he noticed that it is still in working condition; turning south he noticed a wide path leading to a small clearing, he turned back to the wreck and he begins to pick up some necessities and sticking them in his backpack. The stuff that had survived the fall lay surrounding the fallen balloon giving him not so easy pickings.

In his backpack he had two changes of clothes and his toiletries; toothbrush, toothpaste, razors, shaving cream, two bottles of shampoo and a bar of soap. With this already in the pack, he looked for the small box that was given to him in France by an old sorcerer, who had told him he was to keep the box and pouch with him at all times. Finding the box still in one piece he bent down on one knee to check the contents and remembers that the six green bottles containing some liquid in them labeled, Green Elixir, are not the only things he went to France for; actually they weren't why he went to France in the first place. He actually went there to look for more information on a book he was sent to Spain to find and retrieve. Finding the sources he found and was given drying up one after the other he was told to head to the edge of France were he would find a sorcerer that would have the information he might be looking for. Being there so close to the border of France he decided to purchase a balloon and take in the scenery of the forests and the quaint villages that still existed in the new and ever changing modern world.

**Flashback**

It took him a while longer than it would of with a plane or even a car, what with the lack of modern paved roads leading into the villages, but he got there and asking around in a seedy pub he found the address of the sorcerer he was looking for. With that task done he asked the proprietor of the pub if he could refill the tank in the balloon, since he had no idea where that task could be fulfilled in the unknown village. He then asked for directions that could lead him to the man they called Le Sorcier. He was told to rent a guide and a horse, and of course he left a generous amount of Euros for his troubles.

He went to a nearby horse handler to rent out a guide and a horse for his trip into the deep woods where he could find the source he was sent to. The man he had hired as a guide seemed to be the only willing soul in that village willing to take him far into the woods, close enough to get to the cottage without so as to not get lost going to and fro, from there. The path they took was easy enough, at least for the first hour, after that the path disappeared and they seemed to end up at an entrance into a forest or at least that's what it looked like to him. The trees seemed to be scattered about at first but as the light of the sun seemed to start fading the further they went in, the trees started ending up being tighter together, to the point where he started to believe that they were forming a protective wall around whatever was living deep in that forest.

The deeper they got in seemed that paranoia was setting in, out the corner of his eyes he saw small shadows darting all over the grounds of the forest and climbing and jumping to and from trees. Yet every time he tried to catch a better glimpse, the shadows would disappear and yet he would feel gazes burning into him as if there really was something out there looking at him. He wanted to ask the guide if he felt the gazes or he saw the shadows but bit his tongue not wanting to seem insane or paranoid, which he started to believe he was.

When the trees seemed to grow even closer together the guide stopped his horse turned to the man and told him that, that was the end of where he, the horses or any other sane being would travel and as if to prove the guide correct the horses began to shuffle slightly and neighing in distress. The man got off of the horse while the guide took the reigns to control the horse a bit and not have it buckle his employer. Once off he walked closer to the tight knitted trees and turned to the guide as if to ask him how he was to find the cottage hidden behind the wall of trees, looking to the man on the horse he saw its gaze going past him and landing on something or some one behind him. Turning around he saw that the trees had somehow parted a bit to allow him a straight path into the deeper forest, gaping at the now formed path he closed his mouth and turned yet again to the guide and he still saw his gaze staring behind him but it wasn't staring at the now opened path as he had first thought but at something lower behind him. He turned his gaze at where the guide was staring; looking down behind him he found a group of about four vertically challenged men staring at him with knowing eyes. His first instinct was step backwards and run, but after years of employment at the firm, that seemed inclined into sending him into indescribable scenarios where he met a variety of different beings, which allowed him to push down that first survival instinct. Nowadays he seemed to try to recognize and place the other beings to decipher if the 'things' in his presence were going to kill him or be helpful.

And by looking at these small creatures he identified them as 'gnomes;' there were no pointy hats or tobacco pipes or other stereotypical signs to point out to them being gnomes but their height and the eyes. Gnomes are not beings that have expressive or emotional eyes as would elves or maybe wood sprites, no gnome's eyes were always expressive but with the eyes of their master. All their eyes had the same look, the same stare that would tell you who they are and what they want channeling the puppeteers eyes because that's what they were in the magic world; Puppets. And what they wanted was for him to follow them, into the path 'they' cleared form him, and he would be a novice to not know that the invitation wasn't optional. He fallowed them and the light seemed almost non existent now and he was wondering how everything still looked lighted as if the sun wasn't being blocked by the massive amount of tall trees that still surrounded him. The gnomes suddenly stopped making him almost step on them while he was lost in thought, but quick reflexes saved him from having to explain to their master how he ended with gnomes under his shoes.

Looking at the clearing the small creatures took him to, he noticed that the light that seemed to light up the tight knitted forest was nothing other than the same magik that seemed to posses the little guards he almost inadvertently ran over.

He walked to the cottage that seemed surrounded by little lumps of what appeared to be mounds of dirt that almost covered the front lawn and its surroundings. Following the path that was left cleared by the mounds of dirt he looked at the cottage it lead to, the small wooden home was nothing special, it looked almost like a wooden cabin, that is if cabins had its outside covered in what looked like a layer of dry red colored dirt, to give the small abode, more of a smoother surface. The door and the two windows that were visible escaped the attempt of mud decoration and were left in their original setting; wood. The roof seemed to be made of wood as well but to give the top more of a curvy look to it, whoever built the cottage covered the top with threaded leaves into a woven net made of dried tree vines draped over a few pieces of broken wood stacked to form a short triangle. It looked very much how he imagined the hidden cottage would look, that is except for the mounds of dirt surrounding it, he couldn't imagine what someone would try to burry into so many holes. Walking up the path he neared the door and lifted his fist to knock when the door opened and an old man stood there with a small knowing smile on his face. He lowered his hand and was about to speak when the old man beat him to it.

"Ah, Master Summers, I was expecting you. I hope my small friends didn't frighten you, they can at times be more curious than I can seem to control. Especially these little guards surrounding my humble home."

The old man finished saying as he motioned to the little lumps of dirt. Looking at down at what he had at first thought to be dirt, were actually more hunched gnomes that seemed to be guarding their masters home. Looking back at the old man and at then again at the little critters the visitors mind caught up with itself and turned to the man yet again.

"How did you know my surname? I don't recall giving it to you?"

"Oh technicalities, Master Summers, I was waiting for you to come looking for me. I know what you're looking for but you won't find it here. No, the tome you're looking for; has long been gone. It…" stops mid-sentence to steps backwards making room for Mr. Summers to enter the cottage, "oh, where are my manners, it seems that the lack of visitors and age truly do make one a barbarian. Please come inside and have a drink and I will give you the last missing link of where you will find the specific item your looking for."

Steps into the threshold and fallows the man into a wooden table where there are two chairs set and on the table are a box and a pouch.

"I'm just here for the information on the tome, a drink will not be necessary. And how is it that you know what I'm looking for?"

"Because it was written that you would. Well it was written that summer would fall into the green city, looking for the cold Grimoire, resting at the peak of where the sun and fighting summer will set to just turn around and rise again." He sits down on a chair and motions for him to do likewise on the other. "It took years to decipher what my father meant when he wrote the instructions of what to have ready for your arrival and 'when' you would get here. Many have come before you but in the end always left in a hurry at the sight of my little guards. But not you, you walked further than many have. You actually made it into my home."

"So I walked in here 'and' I'm looking for the Grimoire. You are correct on that…Yet you say that tome has been long gone from this region. The question is, are you going to tell me were it is?" Summers questioned the old man.

And looking at him, to Summers he resembled the headmaster from the books his youngest daughter had begged him to read every night about a young boy who lived. What he was missing were the robes and pointy wizard's hat, or else he'd be the perfect spitting image.

Eyes twinkling he responded, "No I can't. But I can give you this pouch and the box." He pushed the box and pouch lying on the top of the box towards Mr. Summers.

Reaching for the pouch to open it the old man put a hand on his stopping him from opening it. "No, the pouch must not be opened on French ground. If you do, you won't find the tome and it will be lost until another tries again. And knowing of your bosses they will not be pleased at having to wait another millennia to acquire the book."

Summers stopped cold and when the man removed his hand, he put the pouch in the inside pocket of his dark trench coat. And then reached for the box to open it; inside he found six green bottles.

"Keep those with you and when you get to where ever it is the note in the pouch sends you to, take a bottle of this to an apothecary and have him make you more batches, because in the very 'near' future you will need the 'Green Elixir' in the bottle to help you get what you want."

Giving the old man an odd look, he looked down to the bottles and decided to take the old man's ramblings seriously. Closing the lid he looked up at the old man, "Is this all there is? Or is there more?"

"Yes this is all, my father only left the cryptic message and instructions." Standing up, with Summers following suit, he added. "Well only that and take care of yourself. Don't leave what little good is left in your broken heart up in the air with your soul or else it might wither into darkness. Well the last part is just the advice of an old man, who doesn't want any blood shed."

With that little cryptic message Summers walked to the door and looked at the old man's sincere eyes. He didn't know what to make of what the old man just told him. Every word seemed to have an ominous feeling behind them. Bidding the Sorcier a farewell he walked out and followed the path retracing his steps all the while feeling the eyes of the hunched gnomes following him and the trees closing behind him until he reached the guide still waiting, if a bit impatiently, on top of the horse. Handing Mr. Summers the reign of the horse, he mounted it and the guide turned around and started the journey back into the French Village. Mr. Summers followed him to the village where he could get his balloon and go back to Spain and tell his bosses that the book might not even be in this dimension or reality. News he knew would not sit well with them.

**End Flashback**

And that's where it all went wrong, when he got on the balloon and lifted off the ground of France. At that point he remembered what the wizened man had told him about not opening the pouch till he was off French soil. Getting off his knee he turned around and in the corner of his eye he saw something glisten, something gold and green and red. To his right under the red cloth was the pouch he was given and in it, when he opened it in the air he had found gold pieces and tiny emeralds and rubies, as well as the note. Pulling the red cloth of the pouch and putting the few pieces of valuables back into the small bag; under the bag he found the note, the note that contained only one sentence, one phrase: You'll find it over the Rainbow.

When he read it in the air balloon a small cyclone seemed to appear and lightning seemed to hit around him; and one bolt struck the balloon which knocked him out cold. And he ended up here reminiscing the last day; it seems by the shining, newly risen sun. Looking at his wristwatch he saw that it had either broken or the non to soft landing had loosened the battery. Tired, bruised, sore and by what he could tell no broken bones; he looked back to the wreckage and found nothing else he could use on his trip to find shelter or in the days to come. Putting the note back into the pouch and then putting it safely into, his inside coat pocket of his duster; he picks the compass, he had set down next to where the fallen pouch had lain when he bent down to pick up the pouch, and looks at the wider path heading south he decides to follow it.

End Chapter 1

* * *

well that's the first chapter. Please review and flame if ya want, i would love your input; positive and negative are accepted! and sorry about spelling or grammatical errors i don't have a beta except for myself. i'm my own beta. if anyone is interested please message me.

vaguilera.1


	2. Chapter 1 12: BuffyWicked Timeline

To those out there getting lost with the first chapter I will add a timeline that will help those that don't know about Wicked or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The timelines won't exactly be exact. I will add my own twists and I will also move them around to fit with my story. They're not going to be really AU, Alternate Universe mixing will be fairly mild. You will still recognize what's going on. I will try to not butcher either world. And some of the dates will be set by me since the book or musical never really gave out dates of month or year they will be set to my own made up craziness. The names of the wicked months belong to my feeble minds creation. The Buffy world will have dates setting themselves to happening a bit later to fit a bit more to the present times. So Buffy instead of being born in '81 she will be born eight years later so that she could be 19yrs old in 2008.

So I will start with the Buffy World.

1966 – Henry 'Hank' Summers and Joyce Madelyn Alders are born.

1984 – Hank and Joyce graduate high school and meet at College.

1986 – Two years after their first meeting they begin to date.

February, 1988 – Their relationship progresses and they decide to marry.

January 25, 1989 – Buffy Anne Summers is born

June, 1989 – Hank graduates college with a lawyer degree and Joyce graduates with a B.A. in Art

1991 – Hank begins working as an intern at Wolfram & Hart. A Firm catering to demons and magik beings.

May 16, 1995 – Dawn Marie Summers is born

1998 – Hank rises up on the corporate latter till he becomes the assistant of the ceo of the Firm steps up the corporate later closer to becoming partner, thanks to his craftiness and underhandedness.

2003 – Buffy starts her freshmen year of high school, Hank begins receiving orders to retrieve important objects and relics for the Firm from around the world.

August 26, 2003 – Buffy's gymnastic abilities allow her to join the Varsity cheerleading team at age 14 in her sophomore year and she also gets called as the slayer.

September 2003 – she begins having Nightmares and Merrick makes contact with her and she begrudgingly begins her slayer training. Lothos arises in L.A.

October 2003 – gets in trouble when a vampire posing as a football player during a game makes her attack him, but he gets away. And with everyone at the game seeing this she's removed from cheerleading and gets suspended from school.

November 18, 2003 – her father returns from a business trip a month after she gets suspended and he reprimands her but later him and Joyce get into an argument about him not coming sooner and not making time for his family, later that night he accepts another assignment and leaves.

November 20-31, 2003 – Buffy meets Pike formally after she saves him from some vamps; he takes a liking to her and her slaying lifestyle. He starts tagging along for patrols with her and Merrick. Lothos confronts the still raw slayer and Merrick steps in and sends Buffy away with Pike. Lothos tries to now kill Merrick but he takes his own life while Buffy looks back and see's it.

December 1-5, 2003 – she quits slaying and forgoes her patrols and training, now that Merrick has died. Pike tries to talk her to follow her destiny but she rebuffs him. Meanwhile Hank comes back from the assignment he had taken the month earlier. Joyce and he argue some more and he leaves the house and rents a hotel room.

December 6-8, 2003 – trying to be a normal high school girl she starts buying her outfit for the schools winter dance. Joyce and Hank agree on a trial separation without informing their daughters.

December 9, 2003 – Buffy goes to the winter dance stag, at the dance he meets Pike and when Lothos attacks the dance trying to lure the slayer out for a final confrontation. Pike feeling the need to be prepared gave the stakes he had on him to Buffy. She defeats Lothos but in order to kill the horde of vamps that took the gym she burns it down. She leaves with Pike not wanting to head home.

December 10, 2003 – that morning she comes home, gets arrested for arson and gets told that she has been expelled from school. Hank uses the connections he has at the Firm to get Buffy out of Jail. She's released that night and Hank and Joyce argue over whose faulty parenting led to Buffy's troubles. He walks out yet again.

December 11, 2003 – Joyce feeling bad about blaming Hanks business trips and absence for Buffy's behavior goes to his hotel room to apologize but ends up walking in on Hank and his secretary. She leaves without another word, on the way home she picks Dawn up at a friends house and by the time they arrive home Buffy is gone leaving only a short note.

December 12-18, 2003 – Buffy ends up in Las Vegas with Pike after a week there they ended up facing a master vampire and his gang which they kill. During the fight Pike learns that he's more of a liability to her than help. He leaves her stranded there for her own good and she heads back to L.A.

December 21, 2003 – the day Buffy returns her parents tell her and her sister that they are divorcing after a long week of talking. And Joyce tells them that they will leave L.A. Buffy blames herself and doesn't cope well with her parents split.

December 23, 2003 – Angel a vampire with a soul that began shadowing Buffy working as a guardian angel notices her depression worsening since two days prior. He decides to help her by making her face her emotions. The spell backfires and she ends up being possessed by spirits that represent all her negative emotions. The first possession catches her of guard and she ends up following her father and she finds him in a café with his secretary and anger takes over and she ends up trying to hill the woman. And after failing she passes out and shuts down.

December 24-25, 2003 – Buffy wakes up in the hospitals psych ward the next day after Angel removed the spell. Tying to talk her parents into taking her home and to explain why she burned the gym and why she was getting into fights and trouble she tells her parents the truth about her being a Slayer. Joyce does not believe her. They leave Buffy in the psych ward.

December 26, 2003 – Joyce talks Hank into having her committed to an asylum. Hank is torn about following through with Joyce into committing her, because he's seen the darkness his daughter faces, and he's heard of the Slayer. In the end he sides with Joyce, using the excuse of protecting her daughter.

December 27-31, 2003-January 1-5, 2004 – she spends ten days in the institution where she's diagnosed with severe neuroses, paranoia, delusions and a case of Messiah complex. After various treatments she gives into her mothers wishes and retracts herself and her father is relieved that she lasted but is not pleased that she gave in to soon.

January 11-20, 2004 – Buffy soon returns home and begins packing, to be ready for the move to a small town were their only high school accepted Buffy. Joyce and Hank finalize their divorce. They prepare to sleep their last night in their childhood home.

January 21, 2004 – Joyce, Buffy and Dawn wake up early in the morning and head towards a small town named Sunnydale. The moment they cross the welcome sign she feels her slayer senses go crazy, and begins to suspect something isn't right.

(Season 1)January 22, 2004-June 2, 2004 – On Buffy's first day of school she meets Cordelia Chase; the snobby cheerleader, Willow Rosenberg; a shy smart young girl, Alexander 'Xander' Harris; the average class clown, Rupert Giles; the new librarian and her new watcher and finally meets face to face with Angel; the vampire with a soul. That year she faces the Master, Darla, a ghost, a witch, a demon, and invisible girls and then dies. And gets revived by her friend Xander after she drowns. She kills the master who killed her and leaves to her father's that summer.

(Season 2) September2004-May2005 – When she returns she faces the master's second in command who had disappeared to come back and revive the master. They face the anointed one and Spike and Drusilla come into the picture and kill the anointed one and take over. And then the newly anointed Scooby Gang, end up fighting a Frankenstein monster, a worshipped snake demon, chaos mages, Giles' past demons, demon assassins for hire, a robot murderer, Angelus; Angels demon who resurfaces, werewolf boyfriends, and possessing spirits and a hell portal to hell opened by Angelus she sends him to hell when he gets his soul back and the portal closes. Becomes a suspect for the murder of her fellow slayer who was called when she drowned in season 1 and gets expelled from school, Buffy runs away from home for the summer. Again.

(Season 3) September 2005-May 2006 – Buffy heads to a hell dimension beats the demons and closes its portal, when she comes back she's a senior in high school and gets reinstated thanks to her watcher, fights zombies, a vampire named kakhistos, meets the new slayer faith, fights a dr. Jekyll and Hyde student, gets hunted by demons in Slayer Fest '05, runs against Cordelia for homecoming queen, her vampire boyfriend comes back feral, she fights evil watchers, gets her strength taken from her by her watcher, alternate realities, the first evil, fairy tales, evil vampire willow from alternate reality, a long dead demon, Faith who turns evil, and the Mayor of the town.

(season 4) October 2006-May2007 – Buffy heads to SDU*Sunnydale university* where faces time in a new school and her friends begin to leave her behind or so she thinks. She faces demonic roommates, werewolf hussy's, voice stealing demons, a underground military demon hunters, a uranium power cored demonic/robotic/man, poltergeists, and the first slayer.

January 23, 2007 - Hank on a balloon tripr from France to Spain in search of a Tome called 'Grimoire', he gets a tip and still in the air he reads a note with a single phrase: You'll find it over the Rainbow. a Cyclone and lightning strike his balloon and he disappears from earth.

(season5) October 2007 – May 21, 2008 – pretend that Dawn really wasn't created. What if like in the Buffy world during a Tuesday-Dawn-has-to-get-kidnapped day she was caught in the crossfire of a fight so at the time they sent the key to Buffy, Dawn died but when the energy of the key entered her body she was pulled back from deaths door and survived but with the energy of the key giving her life so yeah. And with that slight rewrite, everything goes exactly the same. The gang faces Dracula, Harmony tries to be evil, Dru comes back and spike professes his undead love to Buffy, Joyce gets sick but instead of thinking Dawn wasn't real Buffy thinks she got possessed and then learns about Glory and the Key, Riley leaves Buffy, Olaf the troll rolls into town, Tara confronts her 'demonic' nature, Giles gets rehired by the council, Joyce doesn't die but is weak from chemo and the operation and they can't reach Hank Summers, because of Joyce's sickness and her inability to break down when her mother went under or when Riley left, Giles takes Buffy to a Slayer Spiritual Walk, Spike gets a Buffy-bot, Tara never got brain sucked, the knights of Byzanthium lead Glory to Dawn and thanks to the Watchers council they get a tip on what the Key is meant to open and how. When Buffy and the rest attack the tower that was built by crazy's that were brain sucked by Glory. Dawn gets bled and Buffy reaches her to save her when she finally realizes what the first slayer meant when she told her Death was her gift. It's her gift to her family and the world. She jumps and her last thoughts as she falls into the portal are on her mother and her younger sister. The portal misinterprets her and as the portal implodes as it closes her body disappears and only a piece of her bloodied shirt is found. So her friends think her dead.

author's note to add to the Wicked timeline.

Wicked Timeline

Month Names-

January (Jano)

February (Feprer)

March (Mart-zoe)

April (Abir)

May (Aym)

June (Juno)

July (Uljy)

August (Gustau)

September (Tsepem)

October (Ocber)

November (Ember)

December (Lurn)

And each month has thirty days, no more no less, makes it easies to keep track from both worlds.

short Wicked timeline:

Earth Jan 2008 - Hank Summers goes to Spain and France and in an air balloon accidentally creates a magical twister that sends him to a land over the rainbow.

Oz Aym 1879 - Grejor Arduenna of the Upper Uplands on his way home to Wittica meets Hank Summers.

Aym 24, 1879 - Hank heads to Wittica with Grejor and meets Grejor's wife, Genav, and daughter, Grenavie.

Abir 21, 1879 - Grenavie Arduenna marries her father's business partner's son, Gaslond.

Ocber 11, 1885 - Hank now going by Genry becomes the Wizard of Oz and in Munchkinland Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending is born.

Jano 25, 1886 - Grenavie gives birth to Galinda Arduenna Upland.

Juno 8, 1887 - Nessarose Thropp the Fourth Descending is born two months early with no arms and with really arched feet.

Juno 1892 - An Amnesiac Buffy Summers is found by the Tiggular's in the Vinkus forest during a hunt after having fell out of the sky and is taken to Kiamo Ko.

Ember 16, 1893 - Shell Thropp is Born in Quadling Country.

Tsepem 1904 - Galinda, Elphaba, Boq, Avaric, Shen-Shen, Pfanee meet at Shiz

Ember 1904 - Fiyero and Fayra Tiggular arrive at Shiz

Most of the Oz time lines stay the same except for minor tweaks and with oz days and oz months helping me keep track of what the hell I'm writing. If you've read the book and/or seen the musical it's all followed as best of my abilities. The Buffy timeline is my 1½ chapter. And the Wicked tweaks are my authors notes. The Wicked timeline, unlike the Buffy timeline, will be better explained in the story than by itself.


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own the book, musical, tv show, the other books or the comics or anything related to this story. Don't sue because I'm just using them for fun and not money. These characters and storylines are not my prostitutes and I'm not their pimp. So there. That's cleared.

Summary: I added new things to the second chapter timeline and this chap contains Hank lost in the Gillikin forrest, and Grejor stopping at the Traum Pass Village and in the end meets Hank Summers.

Chapter 3

* * *

He's been walking, for hours and still no town or civilization to be found. The bruises he sustained in the balloon crash were now bothering him but he daren't want to stop. He can't stop. Well he could but in his mind he knows that if he stops he won't be able to start again. At the moment he's willing his heavy legs to put one step in front of the other. Right leg forward, now left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg…it goes on. His focus and will are strong but his lungs are burning as are his muscles. He's trying and only whatever deity is looking down at him knows how much.

His mind starts reeling and his vision starts blurring, his lips are cracked and his throat dry. He can't seem to keep track of the time with his watch out of service; he doesn't dare glance at his surrounding or up to the heavens. If he moves his head he knows that vertigo will set in and he would drop to the ground; dead weight laying there useless and very much the last thing his body would ever do in this world.

His mind is now too focused, on keeping himself upright and putting a foot in front of the other. He had to make it to the nearest source of water or he'd die of dehydration or worse eaten by whatever scavenging animal that came upon him. He needed to- with a wince and a startled groan his left leg gave out and he saw the earth nearing as he dropped down with a clear thud. He cursed his cramped leg and now numb body that lay unmoving on the path, trying to lift his head to look ahead of him, his vision blurred a bit but he focused it enough to see what lay ahead of him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed out when he saw the clearing. Not even thirty feet ahead of him was the clearing he was searching for. Thirty feet from where he lay defeated, was the one thing needed to fuel his limbs with renewed strength, thirty feet ahead running proudly through a bank was a river.

"God Damn it! Move you god damn leg move!"

Removing his pack he turned himself on his back and started to beat his tired legs to maybe help the circulation flow. And yet they seemed paralyzed, no not paralyzed, no they seemed dead. Useless heavy limbs that didn't agree with their masters orders. He gave up; he started to resign himself to having the life in him slip further away from him until he ended in hell, being only able to relieve his last moments. It's silly but having the water so close yet not being able to touch it reminded him of the Greek myth featuring a man named Tantalus. Silly how he can see himself in 'Hades' reaching to the river to next to the Psychopathic man of myth reaching for that fateful sip of water to soothe his dry throat and parched lips and yet he would never be able to touch the water for it kept receding into the ground.

Sighing he tried telling himself that the fate that was cursed upon that man would never befall him. His hands were clean of blood; he never took another human life. At least not with his own to hands; in his line of work he didn't kill but if push came to shove he was always instructed to give the word that would end a life. Maybe he was a murderer, maybe this was his chance to repent, his chance to turn his life around and help humanity instead of helping the darkness veil what little goodness was left in the world.

The Sorcier had warned him, he told him to not leave what little soul he had left in the air. He needed to look inside his heart, he needed…

"Wait." He opened his eyes in revelation.

He reached a hand in his pack and retrieved the wooden box and opened it. Pulling out a green bottle he looks at the liquid inside. The Sorcier had told him; that he would need what the liquid the bottles held; could it be that the liquid inside was a magik healing elixir? What did he have to loose now? Nothing, that's what he had now, nothing.

"Though if it's not a healing elixir, but some poison. Then its better I tried it." He uncorks the bottle and raises it to his lips and takes a chug. "Argh…that was horrible."

He stares at the bottle and his legs begin to regain feeling. His body feels light, weightless. Turning on his stomach he pushes himself of the ground. And the trees that stand around him seem to be swaying from side to side. Everything feels slow, it feels like his whole body in on fire. And at the moment his worries of finding anyone leave his mind. He didn't care anymore and he knows that he should but whatever was in the bottle took away his inhibitions.

He bends down and places the half empty bottle with its family and sticks the box in his pack and slings it over his shoulders. The bag feels light just like his body so while he thinks that he starts walking to the river anyone looking at him saw him running, it was then that everything moved around him at the same normal speed. He bent down and took his fill of water, all the while tantalizing the protagonist of the Greek Myth in his mind. He washed his face and hands; the gentle breeze that blew past him made his warm skin cool a bit.

Straightening up he shook his limbs and after a few seconds he froze and then turned around to the left. Listening as best as he could he heard a faint rumble, it sounded like a herd of animals moving, not towards him or anywhere in particular. He doesn't feel the earth shaking beneath him or around him so it can't be something to close, and making up his mind he started to 'walk' left following the sound. There's a giant possibility that there's a town near him. And he's not going to waste the renewed energy running through his veins on doubt.

* * *

Traum, Oz – Aym 10, 1879

Grejor Arduenna of the Upper Uplands, a tall redheaded Gillikin man, arrived at the small train stop on his way to his home in the Pertha Hills; Wittica. The conductor told all the passengers in the different compartments that the train was stopping for a refuel. All passengers had two days of wait before they could start heading out. Frustrated by the delay, he decided to get of the train and find himself a warm room and hot meal. He descended the short three tiered steps with a small valise secured in his hand he turned to the right, where many of the other passengers headed.

Leaving the train stop, he continued walking to the center of the village to find the nicest hotel. You see Grejor Arduenna, comes from the North of Oz; Gillikin or more specifically, the small town of Wittica. Gillikin is the perfect city for those of great pedigree. Dozens of estates make one of the three richest towns located near the Pertha Hill. So with his home and his name you'll begin to understand why this man would seek a clean and expensive hotel. The name Arduenna is known for its connection with power and money they've made excavating emerald mines in the Glikkus. And this was where he had come from; he was examining the Mines and their work. The day in a half spent in the cramped confinement of his compartment had tightened his muscles and the walk through the Traum village was helping.

Stopping to stare at the only two only establishments of sleep that weren't run by tavern owners he decided on walking in to the bigger building of the two, located on the right.

The building he walked into was tall, about four stories tall, and it seemed to have the less paint chipping off. He crossed the wooden threshold and inside he found an eating establishment in the first floor; containing about a dozen tables placed throughout the floor and to either side of the room was two sets of doors. Each table contained about two chairs each and with two place settings on the top. The floor and tables were clean and the sparse vases of flowers and candles gave the quaint dinning room a simple air of home and familiarity that would even make the proud wealthy Gillikin feel more at home.

Since the place was almost deserted with only two other patrons eating and reading newspapers, and even they were scattered around. Since no one was at the door to help him to the admittance counter he made his own way there, and when he got there he put down his valise and took off his warm coat leaving him dressed in only an expensive suit made of the finest materials. Looking to either door for any sort of confirmation that any of the workers or owner had spotted him. When no one came out he decided to make himself heard, by using the bell that hung above the counter, which he believed it to be used for announcing the presence of new patrons to the owners. Ringing the bell, the door to his right swung open and a balding older gentleman walked out with a short limp. The man didn't look to old his hair still held various streaks of his natural light brown hair color and it seemed as if he was of good standing in society. The clothes the man wore were not rags nor were they as expensive; as the clothes Grejor wore or owned, and by the stature of the man he would have to guess his patron to have to be of munchkin descent. The man wasn't tall nor was he as short as normal munchkin were, this man must be of the northern families in Munchkinland; these Munchkins were vastly known for marrying taller Munchkins out of love or if by an arranged marriage into the less standing semi wealthy families of south Glikkus or even the southeastern Gillikin.

"Welcome, to my humble establishment, sir. Would you be requiring a room at the oldest family owned 'Traum Pass Hotel'?" the older owner asked the tall Gillikin.

With a smile at the owner he answered back, "Well, yes, I shall be acquiring a single room for the next two days."

"A passerby, I see, you must be heading to the Pertha Hills then. Yes, I can see you are a Gillikin. It's an honor to assist you in your short stay here in the Traum Station Village may I have your name to log it in, sir."

"Forgive me sir; the name is Grejor Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

"Right Master Arduenna let me check my log and see which room would fit your needs."

Looking to his log book he noticed that one of his finest rooms was available and he made this known to Grejor who in turn accepted the room.

"Yes, well here is the key to your suite and today we shall be serving lunch and dinner at the strike of twelve and six of the time dragon's clock. Let me call my son and he will lead you to your room in the second floor and if you need any other assistance you may call for me, my son or my wife. My name is Palthir Traumsted, my son's name is Palthirson," he rang the bell and a younger man of maybe nineteen summers came out of the same door his father had come out of; his hair was a dirty sort of gold mixed with the color of the earth, he was his fathers image. He took out some gold coins and handed them to the older man behind the counter, which he accepted and then turned to his son. "Palthirson, my son, this here is Master Arduenna and he will be staying in the Second Floor Suite. Sir, my son here will take your valise and show you the suite you will be staying in. If you for any reason would enjoy any particular meal prepared then you may leave a note here at the front counter and my wife, Bertram, shall prepare your meal. Come to any one of us if necessary and we hope your stay will make you feel at home."

The son, Palthirson, picked up his valise and motioned for Grejor to follow him to the door located to the left of him. Following closely to his guide he walked through the door that led into a set of stairs lighted by a dozen candles resting on simple sconces. When they reached the top they turned to a hallway on their left; which led to five rooms scattered around the three halls, hallway. They walked straight and turned into the second hallway where the door to his suite was located. While the young man took out a key to open his room he took a moment to glance at the hallways and saw; that like dinning room in the first floor, the walls held some sparse tables along the walls, holding vases and fresh flowers. And the doors were made of heavy wood; maybe made of Quoxwood trees that lined the top of the Gillikin Forest. The doors had some numbers carved into them intricately in curvy hand writing. And by the look of the doors there were only four rooms in this floor and the last door was set aside to lead to the second floor staircase leading to the third floor.

The young man, Palthirson, broke him out of his studying gaze and held his door open for him.

"Well, Master Arduenna, this is your suite." Palthirson walked in after Grejor and moved to each door pointing out what each door held behind. "This door leads to the closet space to hang your coats and over here behind this door are the cleaning facilities. If you want to take a bath you should pull this rope and my father or I shall bring up the water to fill up the tub. If you would want warm water ring it twice and my mother will heat up the water. And the waste facility here gets cleaned every day at noon while the guest is eating their lunch. I don't know if you've stayed in this establishment before but within the last two years we had a newer system of 'flushing' out the waste. What you do here is once finished you will pull this lever and the waste held in the hole while fall down when the board in the bottom opens. And to fill it up all you have to do is pull the rope hanging here to the side once and some clean water, held in the small tank in the back, will take its place."

"Oh, what a quaint and wonderful idea, was it your fathers?"

"Yes, with running an establishment with only my mother and myself to work in he had to figure out ways to minimize our jobs to have more available time to help our guests with whatever it is they need." Palthirson exclaimed with a shine in his eyes indicating that he loved talking about his father's accomplishments.

"Well, my boy, you have a very talented father. I shall have to speak to him before I leave into maybe lending his idea to many of the inhabitants of Gillikin. He could be making a pretty coin installing these thrones into many of the homes in the north. And if not for the rest of the citizens' home's in Gillikin; then at least for my home. I wouldn't want to be falling behind in the new age of progress." A curious Grejor declared all the while studying the curious contraption.

"I'm sure my father would be happy to talk about expanding the marvel into the further northwest. Well if you follow me here into the next door over here." Palthirson walked out of the waste facility and straight to the door leading to the back of the sitting room, he opened the door and another room came into view. "This will be your sleeping room. There's a bed and a small sink where you could freshen up or shave. And over here is the armoire where you could put your valise and there are extra pillows and blankets inside. This concludes the walk and if there is not anything else you will need then I shall see you down for lunch. I believe we will be serving some meat stew with a side of fresh baked bread, cheese and water or wine."

"No, my dear boy, this will be all. And I shall be seeing you and your family for lunch were you can tell your father I would rather enjoy if he would accompany me and we could talk about his contraption, yes?" Grejor let out with a smile, the weariness he had felt less than an hour before melting away. Sticking his hand in his pocket he pulled out a few silver coins and handed them to the young man. "And for your generous and thorough job here take these."

Looking at the coins the older man dropped into his hands he smiled, bowed, said his goodbyes and walked out.

Grejor dropped his overcoat on the bed and then went over to where the young man set his valise down in the sitting room and took it into the bedroom to set aside a change of clothes for dinner. But before changing out of his traveling clothes he decided to take a short nap on an actual bed. He lay down and immediately his eyes shut and he was gone into slumber.

The sun began to set and the time dragon clock chimed 6 times indicating to everyone in town that it was evening. And in a large but quaint hotel in the first floor dinning room sat the tall red-headed Grejor waiting for dinner to be served. The nap he had taken had lasted longer, than expected and made him miss dinner, and had rejuvenated him and he began to feel as if he already was at home, but not by much.

That small part that would truly make it home was his lovely Gillikin Wife, Genav, and his young daughter of only thirteen summers; Grenavie. To him they both were his life and he would always miss them; be it he was at home in his office crunching out numbers, worrying about other people's monetary problems or if he was out on business as he was doing the previous week and right now. He always looked forward to the trip home when his young daughter would run to him, dropping all pretenses of her 'advance' age, and jumping into his arms with her mother hugging him and pecking his lips in a quick hello while their 'grown up' daughter made faces at the chaste kiss. How he longed for the train to fuel up quicker so he could get home sooner.

An older woman set a bowl in front of him filled with hot meat stew and another plate with a loaf of bread and some cheese to the side, which broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up at her she recognized some of her features on her son the young man who had helped him to his room.

"This smells wonderful, Madam Traumsted, thank you." He let out with a polite and warm smile.

"No need for your thanks. It's all the least we could do so our guest could eat a warm home cooked meal." She replied.

He took a slow mouthful after blowing on the portion to cool it a bit. "Oh, dear this stew is delicious. You must have great talent in the kitchen."

"Oh dear, sir, you flatter me so. Your wife is one lucky woman to have a kind and handsome husband as yourself. Now eat up and I shall go fetch my husband. My son told us you wanted to discuss some business with him."

"Yes, if he's not to busy. In the meanwhile I shall enjoy my full of this wonderful dish."

The Mistress of the abode left with a smile on her face to go and take over whatever her husband was doing in the kitchen so he could come out and talk with the gentleman she was leaving to his dinner. The father of the household came out and listened to the proposition of setting up the waste facilities around the north. It was at a chime of the time dragon clock later that a man burst through the doors of the establishment.

Jumping at the sound of the doors hitting the walls the patrons and owners stood up and looked at the man standing at the threshold looking wild, unkempt and out of breathe. The man walked about two steps further in when he collapsed; he was unconscious but he was wheezing as if he couldn't catch his breath. The Gillikin man and the owner and his son ran to the man checking to see if he was injured and to take him to a healer. Grejor who was closest to the fallen man got there first and began to check for any visible injury but with the amount of layers of clothes he wore he couldn't detect any, so he turned to Palthirson and asked him where the nearest healer was located. Palthirson in turn answered that the nearest one was about twenty meters away from the hotel. Taking in what Palthirson said he removed the pack the man had slung on his back and handed it to Bertram, for safe keeping and picked the unknown man and slung him over his shoulders and had Palthirson lead him to the healer.

They reached the healers home and he led them straight to the back where his emergency room was situated he made the two men help him remove the clothing the man was wrapped in, and without being told his wife brought in two pans of water one cool and the other warm. They removed the man's overcoat, vest and white button down shirt and the doctor was able to check his chest and listen to his heart. The doctor did a double take at the rate of the man's heart was beating. The heart rate was higher and faster than any other patient he had treated. He looked at the unconscious man and the way he was shaking, gasping and sweating; this man needed a shot to tranquilize the abnormal beating of his heart and a lot of water to keep the man stable. Turning to his wife and with a short look she left knowing what her husband needed. Years of being his nurse made it easier to communicate faster which in turn prolonged the lives of the patients they cared for. He finally removed the last white under-shirt and notices dark spots as well as cuts and dry blood. He turned the mans body from side to side where he only saw the bruising and maybe days old cuts, he need to clean some the bigger and deeper cuts to prevent any further infection from setting in. With the help of the two other men they removed the pants and boots he had on. The two men that brought in the man were now instructed to try to clean the wound that where visible with some water and so the doctor could follow in later and put some ointment that would effectively kill any bacteria from getting in further.

With the body of the unknown man now cleaned the wife came in holding an open case for her husband, who easily extracted a syringe filled with some light greenish liquid and went to the left side of the man while instructing the two men to hold the legs and part of the torso. He explained that the shot he was going to administer was going to counteract whatever raised the heartbeat to extreme and fast beats. He was going to use a muscle relaxant that would over power whatever it was that was almost giving him heart failure. The minute the needle penetrated the chest of the unconscious man and the lever pushed down the liquid into the body, the man opened his eyes and began thrashing about with almost preternatural strength. The small makeshift room that once was silent was now filled with the voices of the four occupants and the screams and grunts of the patient.

The time dragon clock chimed twelve times indicating that it was midnight and that those who had to wake up for work or chores should be in bed ready for another bland day, were you could be living your life following a schedule. But not everybody, sitting outside a room in the modest home of the healer Grejor and young Palthirson were waiting for news on the man they had brought over. They kept going in and out of consciousness. When one would fall asleep on the chair; the other would upright himself to keep themselves a bit more alert. The doctor and his wife worked through most of the early morning. And when the time dragon clock chimed in ten times indicating it was mid morn and many were already out and about the small town.

The healer whom his wife called Orliethson walked out of the room ready to ask some questions of his mysterious patient.

"Well, sirs, it seems that the tranquilizer I administered did its work and prevented the young man inside from having his heart burst out of its cage. The beat of it seemed to be highly irregular and but what ever it was that caused this abnormality seems to have left his body. I have also administered a simple capsule by mouth that was able to make him sleep and keep himself unconscious until his body finishes resting. The cuts and bruises, from what I can gather, were possibly from a fall; he may have fallen on his side landing on his right arm which is y his arm was swollen a bit of a sprain. The cuts on his face could have come from running through trees possibly from our neighboring forest." The healer tried to explain as best as he could.

"So he will make it then?" asked Grejor truly concerned for the life of the unknown young man that for some reason reminded him of his deceased younger brother.

"From what I've seen so far his body is reacting accordingly to the medication, so if it keeps up he could recover consciousness in a few hour by mid day." Replied the healer removing his coat and hat from a hook on the door and a small table resting against the wall where his wife had left them for him to find, so he could head out to his apothecary/clinic to check on any new patients and refill any medications.

"Thank you for your help, Master Orliethson, I don't know how we could express our gratitude." The young Palthirson told the retreating healer.

"Well, my wife shall hand you the bill for the visit young Traumsted." The healer turned to them and gave them a smile and left through the front door, while his wife walked towards the weary men carrying a tray holding a pot of tea and various sweet biscuits.

"Here are some biscuits and tea to fill up your stomachs. It seems that we have missed breakfast and it's too late to try and make any." She placed the tray on the same table her husband had taken the hat off of. "And young Traumsted don't listen to my husband, a few meals prepared by your mother should cover the debt, as always."

"You and your husband are always welcomed at our dinning room whenever you both are available. Mother keeps worrying about you both whenever you two get patients and overwork yourselves to the point of skipping meals like right now." Palthirson commented to the healer's wife and assistant.

"Well, Ma'am, you wont have to worry about this patients bill I'll be covering it." Grejor put in.

"Oh, well then I'll have the bill made up for you by this evening them." The woman told the Gillikin man and as a side note added, "I don't mean to pry but is this young man a family member or friend of your?"

Grejor looked to the woman and replied, "No, he's of no relation or a friend. Like the Traumsted family and some patrons of their hotel we just met him when he crashed through the front doors of the establishment in a panic. I don't know why I reacted so quickly to this unknown man's aid but it seems that he reminded me of my younger brother, who passed away ten summers past."

"Oh, you kind man, I didn't mean to pry. And my sincere condoles cense on your brother's passing."

"It's alright, ma'am, it happened so long ago that there's just the cherished memories left."

With the tea served the two conscious visitors sipped their tea and ate some of the biscuits when Palthirson stood up and let Grejor know that he had to make his way to the hotel to help with his parents with the cleaning. With Palthirson's departure and with the missus of the house retired to the kitchen to get water to change the unnamed patients bandage's did Grejor walk into the room; took a seat and had some time to reflect on the man laying in the makeshift hospital table. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the man stir and open his eyes.

* * *

Author's note: here's another chap hope its good. review if you want more and thanks to the person who reviewed, kinda cool having this thing out in the open. Review.


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own don't sue. No money being made.

* * *

Traum, Oz Aym 1879  
'Healers Home'

Toomph. Toomph. Toomph. Kept echoing in his ears, very persistently it seemed and scrunching up his eyes as hard as he could didn't help. At the moment he tried to remember if he had received a notice that there would be construction going on in the hotel he was staying at. His bosses must be very upset that he hasn't come to them sooner with any lead on the tome he was looking for. Toomph. Toomph. Toomph. It kept going and he was getting a bit annoyed at whoever was out there hammering at things without any consideration of him. Toomph. Toomph. Toomph.

'Okay that's it.' He thought as he opened his eyes, ready to storm out of his hotel room to… He never quite finished his mental threat when a bright light flashed into his mind and pain seemed to work into his head bringing in some friends who settled right in, in the rest of his body. He let out a gasp and a groan, and then another when someone place a hand on his arm.

"Oh, you've awakened. Wait here and I'll fetch the nurse." The unknown man declared as he left the room that was now visible. And not a minute later did the same man came into the room carrying a tray, followed by a woman.

"So you are awake. That's good, my husband and I believed it would be evening when you would've awakened." The woman started, all the while running her hands over his arms, chest, legs and face; which would make him wince every time she touched a sensitive part of him. "Well dear, it seems that nothings broken, which makes you a very lucky man. The way you were brought in the injury's you suffered looked much worse. So do you remember what happened to you or where you are?" She added when she had the man, who by now rested the tray he was holding on a chair, prop him up while she gave him some cool tea to moisten his throat and to take away some of the pain she knew he must have been feeling.

With a raspy voice he thanked her and was put back down by the man. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, but could one of you tell me where I landed in? Did I fall in France or did the balloon fall in Spain?" he added.

"Oh, my good man, no I do not know these _frraanz _or _espayne_. But what I can tell you is that you are in the Traum Pass Town. And what is a ballune?" said the confused woman.

"Traum Pass Town? Am I still in Europe? I have not heard of the town." Hank said a bit lost.

The man answered before the woman could.

"Sir we are in the Traum Pass Town as the lady said and were its located well; it's located in the northern country of Gillikin in Oz." at the injured man's hesitation he added, "Perhaps you've heard of the other three country's in Oz then? Munchkinland, the Vinkus or maybe Quadling Country?"

Raising his uninjured hand to his forehead he responded. "Yes, my memories of the accident I was in began to fill my mind the moment you went to fetch the nurse but the names of the regions you speak of are unfamiliar to me."

"Well there could possibly be some memory loss if you've taken a knock to the head but I couldn't really be sure if that was what happened until my husband comes home and that should be in the next chime of the time dragon's clock." After she finished looking under the bandages and not finding any infection the healer's wife made her leave. "So I'll be heading to the kitchen to finish up lunch, I'm sure you men must be starving and so will my husband when he gets home."

Hanks POV

Mumbling was last thing I heard the woman who was tending me mutter as she left the room, but I was grateful with whatever it was she gave to drink because the pain started to dwindle. I closed my eyes and settled down on the table and then opened them again when I heard some move something then dragged a chair closer. It was the man who brought the woman to the room, but he wasn't her husband. I remembered she said something about him coming home in something about a dragon. My mind must be hazy from whatever I was on for pain.

I turned my attention to the man and really looked this time. Pain medicine or whatever but he was dressed in period clothes. I'm not saying that what he's wearing made him look less than stellar, I mean if we were in the 18th century then it could be considered trendy and in…I froze in thought and went back to what I said about his clothes and then again just to make sure. Maybe the nurse was correct and I did hit my head when the balloon hit the ground, because I'm starting to channel in my eldest daughter. Pretending that I shook my head in my mind (if I tried to for real I fear that I would end up vomiting my lunch on the man sitting next tom) and looked at the man and know looked at him and not his ensemble.

He was sitting there and from what I could tell he was a fairly tall man most likely taller than me. His face looked worn and tired and his pale skin just accentuated the lines on his face. He looked a bit younger than me and his hair was still his original color because it matched the Theodore Roosevelt Mustache he sported. What made me think his red hair was natural? Nowadays in this modern world men would also use hair dye to cover the pale stress lines that line our hair and those who sport beards or mustache's would color those as well. Well this man clearly had some stubble growing in looking closer now his suit was a bit wrinkled and his eyes were tired like if he was worrying about something for an extended period of time, for a day. His appearance confused me and only one thought came through in my mind but the question that it brought was: Why was this man worrying about me?

Maybe sensing my line of thoughts he straightened up and…

"I don't know if you remember about crashing through the Hotel I was staying at, in a crazed daze, but I and the son of the owner brought you to the healer's home for help. You gave us a bit of a fright when you began to convulse we thought you were not going to make it through the night." He let out sounding sincere.

"Oh, well I don't quite remember much about that about that. The last thing I can remember is waking up in a forest and walking for hours until I reached a river. After that everything is very much blank." I was utterly lost.

The man looked surprised and before I could ask him why he told me.

"You say you awoke in a forest and walked towards a river. The closest forest and river in these parts are the Gillikin Great Forest and the Gillikin River. What is it you were doing so far up north?"

"I don't know. You keep talking about these places and I can't recall hearing of them before now." There's nothing there, all of the flashes but nothing makes sense; nothing but the flash containing two items; the Green Glass Bottle's and the piece of Parchment that came with it. "The Grimoire…"

"What's that?" asked Grejor.

I was sent here for that stupid book. I'm not on Earth; I'm in another dimension or reality. I've visited some by order of that damn law firm, but every time it was by my own choice. And now they didn't…I can't believe I listened to that damn Sorcier. I should've just gone back to them and told them I had found nothing, should have…I should have done a lot of things differently and now I'm lost in another dimension where I've been hurt and…okay I can't continue that…an idea pops out, the man next to me. I turn to him. "I was in the Forest looking for something, I don't remember what but I can remember climbing a tree when one of the branches snapped and I fell and something pricked me. And then there was the river and here."

"Oh, so you have no memories of where you are now then?" the man asked me trying to piece together what I told him.

"No, all there is in my head are shadows, flashes of what I was doing when I fell and a little of what happened after but I don't remember Oz or the country's you mentioned before." I need him to believe me. He looks wealthy so he must have connections around here. Maybe if I mention the Grimoire, he could tell me where it is. And if I find it I'll be sent home.

"What I can recall from the accident is someone saying a word."

Now he looks at me, more intently he wants me to continue.

"I can recall hearing a word, maybe it's a name. 'Grimoire.' Does that mean anything here? Is it a city or place here in Oz?"

He looks deep in thought, that's good if he knows then I can go home. But can it really be that ea- ok Hank don't think that. Okay listen he looks like he's about to talk.

"Well, I can't recall there being somewhere by that name. The word sounds familiar. Maybe someone might have mentioned the word but by Lurline I can't remember who it was. I'm sorry."

Okay, damn glitch. My eyes are throbbing and a headache is coming. Whatever that woman gave me must be wearing off. So close and yet nothing. "Thank you, for at least trying to help…I'm sorry I don't know what to call you." He looks alarmed now could it be he doesn't want to tell me who he is?

"I apologize for my rudeness; I guess with the whole excitement of you awaking my manners took their leave. My name is Grejor Arduenna of the Upper Uplands in the Pertha Hills just west from here. And do you happen to have a name you remember stranger?"

Okay I was right he is important. I could use him then. He wants to know my name, should I fake memory loss or should I give him my name? He's looking me expectantly, option one or two…

"I believe that it's Henry or at least that's what comes up when I think about myself Sir." Okay fibbing with my name plus memory loss good use of both options.

"Genry? And you don't recall having a surname?" Okay he messes up my name but I can't correct me or I'll end up contradicting myself. Oh well, I give him a no and he continues.

"Well, it seems that you could use a guide here in Oz. Until you get back on your feet, that is. My conscious wouldn't leave me in peace if I let you wonder over Oz in your condition."

Hook, Line, Sinker. Got my ticket out of Oz in this trusting fool. And who am I to reuse him. But I can't really accept too soon. I need to play my cards rights. "Wait. You would help a stranger so willingly, Mister Arduenna?"

"No not a stranger Master Genry, when a man saves another then he should do everything possible to make sure that the man saved truly gets found. And please if I'm to help you heal and find your mind then please call me Grejor. And you'll see that not all Gillikin are truly self absorbed."

I can't help keeping the grin of my face, and it seems that 'Grejor' is going to take is as a thanks so that's all there is to that and before I can answer him back the woman walks in with another tray and this time followed by a man.

Grejor's POV next day

The train is finally fueled completely and I'm back in my compartment and this time I'm not alone. The man the innkeeper's son and I saved is sitting across from me, head leaning on the glass fast asleep. The Healer allowed him to travel with me as long as I take him to a Healer in Wittica to get a routine check. He's coming with me, home, so I could help him find himself. And maybe I'm being selfish. But I need to help him; I need to do for him what I was unable to do for my brother. I hope Lurline could forgive me; I'm not helping him I'm helping myself.

I couldn't save my brother from death; I couldn't save my parents from the pain of loosing a child. If I hadn't had my wife and small daughter at the time I fear that like my parents I would have let the grief consume me; I would have joined my family under that cold damp dirt. I'm not going to allow that to happen to this man. He won't die and I won't allow that, he may be a stranger but in him I see redemption and with that redemption my life will change thanks to him. I too now let slumber take me and look in my dreams to the bright future that awaits me. In seven days time I will introduce him to my family and our lives will change for the better.

* * *

Short chap. Next chapter expect the newly named Genry to travel through Munchkinland as we travel a few years ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay here's a new chapter and I know it may be a bit ungrammatical and misspelled but hey doing it on my own and I'm not the best at catching my mistakes. Maybe that's why they happen so often… so here it is. Also I don't own this and am not making anything monetary out of it. Just a fun piece for fun. And if you don't understand the time line and stuff look in the second chapter of this story and there is a timeline.

* * *

Feprer 1985

Munchkinland

Outskirts of Rush Margins

The land is frozen the air is heavy and the trail is bumpy and mushy from the mud. On the trail traveling north from the south area of Oz known to many as Quadling Country; is a carriage pulled by two dark weary steeds. Inside the carriage there is a man dressed in a fine and expensive suit draped with warm cloak. The man was young, of about 25 summers, with dirty blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes, and his face was tight with frustration. You see five years prior the man took a trip on a balloon and because of some strange magik crash, he landed in a world different from the one he was born in; in that world he was born Henry Summers and to his family and peers as well as some bosses he was known as Hank, a man of 41 years of age.

When he fell into this world not only was he lost but so were some of his years. Not the memories in his mind though the people who help him think otherwise, but the memories that lined his face and told stories. Where once there were creases in his forehead and frown lines on his mouth now there lay smooth pale skin. Although at the moment his expression now held the age he had lost. The reason for his distress and sour expression was the fact that it has been five years and he could still not find the object that had stolen the life he had led and was used to.

Hanks PoV

Tree, tree, water, tree, tree and hey look some more trees. A small sigh escapes me and my eyes close and deep down I start wishing. My eyes open and nope I'm still here. Damn it. It's been five damn useless years living in this backwater country that's still centuries behind the world I was ripped from. It's all those damn senior partners that employed me to find that damn tome that is proving difficult to find. And I've tried a lot of ways a lot of leads and nothing yet. And goodness knows I've tried.

Okay there goes the 'Upland' word again. It starts to tire fairly easy but no one seem to dare to tell the Uplands that goodness is now far beyond their family. The 'Good' man, Grejor, always at the forefront; helping and destroying the competition. Well some of that he owes to me. He took me in and I just opened his eyes and set him in the course that in the end will payoff even more that than his fortune is worth.

Five years ago I crash landed in the wonderful world of Oz and Grejor Arduenna of the Upper Uplands saved my life and decided that I should become his charity project. And well maybe at the same time he did, so did I, no don't get me wrong I didn't want to help him become a better man as I was to be for him. No all he was to me and to my goal was just be my connection here in the strange world so I could find what I was forced to retrieve. He took me home and I met his 'lovely' family. The good wife, Genav, and the adorable pubescent child, Grenavie, the latter; later was taking a place in my heart. Yet something else caught my attention and almost sent me to shock, when he led me to the bathroom to bathe, I caught my reflection. I must have been looking for long period of time because one of his servants broke me out of whatever spell I was caught in. I was caught by surprise but yet again I found the closest thing to a reasonable explanation, the dreaded green elixir must have de aged me. It almost killed me but it gave me renewed life, to everyone I looked like I did when I started working at Wolfram & Hart. And I was happy.

At first he took me in and once I was healed enough we went out into town to look for any clues into my 'forgotten' past and into the book. It was then in the times he took me out to research into my life that he began to teach me about the world that surrounded us. When ever we were in town his wife and daughter would tag along and each in all always pointing things out and blabbing out random facts. The first time I saw an Animal behind a counter in a small shop I didn't flinch but I did stare trying to discern if it was indeed an Animal, as Grenavie kept pointing out and giving of her thoughts on them. Here it seems that like on earth there was magik but it seems that people didn't fear it; they accepted it. These Animals it seems were revered as being myths come to life; folklore that took life. These things are supposed to be myths and they should be kept that way, man should always come at the top, no, I didn't like what they were telling me. At the time every trip into to town, became unbearable but I had to keep my pretenses up, when ever I spoke to the contacts that Sir Upland had working with him to find the book. Well he didn't know that, he doesn't know that to this day. A smile plays on my lips just like it always does when I think of the 'Good' family's good will to help others and to befriend anyone and anything. Okay the smile is gone; it seems that just thinking that my life hanged in the 'paws' and 'claws' of these _Animals_ made the anger and resent come back. Yes I know they're just life beings that walk this earth like demons do in earth, but that's exactly my point. They aren't human. And after a year of dealing with the unnatural creature 'helping' me I knew that my new found youth came with a price; I wasn't going to return to earth for a very long time.

The partners sent me here to find an un-findable and lost book and they tried to give me a trade off. That damn book; for years off of my life. I wasn't pleased. And it was then that I made my choice; I was going to search for that stupid book, but I'm going to make my stay here more pleasurable and pleasant.

The first thing I did was to make to sure my life here would be stable and in order to do that I had to place myself in good tidings with the nice family of Gillikin's. I found out everything I could about them from the servants, from the town's people and from themselves. They had their Norman Rockwell life for the people to see but they didn't let out that because of my dear benefactor was the cause of his brother's death and in turn his parent's death. Well he wasn't directly responsible, he didn't pull the trigger of the smoking gun per se but he was indirectly responsible and he blamed himself nonetheless. I didn't know how to use this piece of news to my advantage without ruining my tentative stay in their home. But the ace fell in my lap when sweet innocent Grenavie let me into the fact that I looked like her uncle; the same deceased brother whom he was feeling guilt over. Good man Grejor really was like the rest of the Gillikin folk he had told me he wasn't like; selfish.

With new found courage I decided to make my thoughts and presence known. The moment he started considering my opinions and ideas of making Oz a better place for the north was when he to started to lose hope in finding my past and because of his guilt he took me under his wing, yet again but this time into the family business. And that's where I made my second mark.

Bringing me out of my thoughts, the carriage stopped so we must have found an inn in this swamped out country. From my travels with Upland I've come to notice that the southern part of Munchkinland is the same as the whole Quadling country. Someone must have gone down and marked an invisible line that separated the two countries's; the Munchkins taking a huge chunk of the northeastern part from the Quadling's.

The driver opened my door and tying the cloak tighter on my body I stepped out and read the name of the low class inn I was to stay in for the next two days. Yes two dreadfully boring days stuck here at the Rush Margins Inn. So what it means is that in my new found freedom of dear Upland I rushed to quickly into going into different cities on my way back.

He had asked me if I wanted to go to Quadling Country to look into the prospect of maybe excavating into the swamps to fish out the new red jewels that seemed to appear. I jumped quickly at the idea of going on the trip. I was ecstatic at the opportunity when he made it known to me that he would be unable to accompany me, but not to far gone was I that I didn't notice shadow of sadness befall over Grenavie's eyes. When her father left I explained that I wasn't happy at my leaving her, but at my having time to myself to find the book so that I could spend more time with her and less time away from her. And yet remembering how she looked at me sends pangs of pain in my heart. Yes the younger Upland did have a place in my heart.

Weeks after she met me for the first time she developed a crush for me. And at first, before I could really pay any real thought to her and her childish attraction to me I believed it to be endearing and another weapon I could monopolize to my favor. And as my stay here became very much more real, more serious with months and years passing her crush developed with her body and my feelings to her grew deeper. Where once I saw a thing to control; I now saw someone I could learn to love. And I did. I fell in love hard. Upland didn't protest and he saw me then, as his daughter and trust to me grew, as a perfect suitor for young Grenavie. The perfect gentleman, and perfect heir to keep his fortune intact, if anything happened to him.

Snapping out of my thoughts yet again I went to the front desk to check in and while that was going on I over heard some of the town's gossips talking about their minister's wife. It seems that people will be the same no matter what world you travel to. When the man who checked me in handed me the key to the room I was about to leave when I heard that the woman was supposed to have been the Thropp second Descending. And from what Grejor had told me about the hierarchy's in Oz this woman left her lavish lifestyle to follow a minister who left her alone often to preach to this backwater town. It seems that I have found my first lead, and I'm sure I won't be leaving empty handed tomorrow.

Arriving in my room I walked to the bed and laid down the only case I carried anywhere and everywhere. Opening it I pulled out a small green bottle and made a plan for when I met the young Governess to be.

* * *

Well thanks to those who reviewed i appreciated your input and curiosity. so next time we'll see what Genry does in Rush Margins and more of his thoughts on his life in Oz so far, also why he kept the Green Bottles.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Okay the yoush. not mine, no money, not real. so yeah. also there's some lewd language in this chapter. not really over done. just the f-word used about twice and a scene that's a bit matured between a man and a woman. not explicit and graphic.

* * *

Freper 1985

Rush Margins, Munchkinland, Oz

The morning broke through but the fog and crisp air held the sun back as much as it could for the early hours. Through the light fog the rays of light that would escape through, made a small cottage visible. The cottage wasn't really anything special for it resembled many of the homes in this part of Rush Margins. But if you wanted to prove that all the houses were truly alike then you would have to take the path in front of the short wooden fence either way and then walk a mile to next house to compare it and you'd repeat the same pattern again and again with all of the homes. You see this section of Rush Margins belonged to those that worked in the fishing community or that had small farms and if by some act of god so did a Unionist Minister by the name of Frexpar and his new wife Melena Thropp the Second Descending of Nest Hardings.

They had been married barely less than a month and she had spent the majority of that time alone waiting on her husband to come home from preaching and converting his fellow men in town. Two days at home and three more out in town preaching to the community, Frex, as his wife would call him, was a very busy man. All that the young woman would look forward were the days that Frex would come home; on those days the religious man would release his frustrations in bed which, Melena, would look forward to. But Melena would grow bored after two weeks and Frex would begin to gain control of the dark pleasure that he would seek with his wife. And every time Frex would leave her after that honeymoon phase, Melena would question herself on her choice of marriage.

Melena, daughter of the Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, could have chosen from a long list of appropriate suitors her father had compiled. But she didn't, because she chose the mysterious and handsome preacher from Rush Margins. And she fell for him and at the moment and every time Frex would leave her alone she questioned her decision of choosing the minister who had come from a long line of ministers. She'd stay awake pondering if indeed she married him out of love or because she fell in love with a ticket away from her father so she could live independently. Or maybe it was the sex. Sleeping with Frexpar was adventurous and daring. The man, for being a minister, who followed the Unionists strict codes to become one with the unnamed god was a real beast in bed. So there could be that, or maybe it was that she thought that she could live without the materialistic things that were given to her since birth by her father.

Today on this dark damp day Melena had gotten out of bed and walked around the small home and when she entered the kitchen she thought against making herself breakfast. Since it was only her, as it had been for the last two days, she grabbed a bottle of wine she had brought from her old home and decided to put on her cloak and sit out in the porch to look at the paths two directions to see if she could spot any travelers she could make small talk with.

Walking out of the small home she sat on the wooden bench standing close to the right of the door. Frex had built that bench for her to sit out in the small cottage's porch to look out into the forest that stood across the path to maybe read in the daytime or talk to passerby's or neighbors. She still couldn't really understand why Frex would really think that she would willingly talk to any of the lower class neighbors from Rush Margins. She wasn't raised to live in these conditions; in these swamps. No, she was raised in an Estate, filled with servants and cooks to take care of any of her needs. Leaning her head back with a thump onto the wall behind her, enjoying the small throb it rippled into her skull, with eyes shut. She opened her eyes hopping that maybe her marriage was all a dream, that she was actually married to a prince from the west or maybe a wealthy gentleman from the north; Munchkinland or Gillikin, where she would be pampered and wait upon. But unfortunately she was still here in the southern Munchkin swamps, married, alone and a prisoner with nobody for miles to keep her warm in these cold grey days. A tear slowly escaped her cold hazel eyes and that was the only emotion that she could muster without loosing the control she still held on her pride and upbringing. Taking a swig of her bottle she closed her eyes again and prayed to Lurline and the Unnamed God to send anybody to walk pass her cottage. At the moment she would even speak to any of the gossiping women that seemed to make up almost half of the town.

No, she wouldn't look down to them but hearing another person's voice or maybe the touch of a man at the moment would be heaven sent. Yes she would accept the touch of another man gladly, she really never minded before. She wasn't really a poster child for virtue and abstinence. She had Nanny to watch over her when since she was a child and the woman could really be a bit careless and easily distracted and once she discovered the opposite sex she really learned to use Nanny's flaw to slip her eye and have her small rendezvous'. Nanny knew of her flings and every time she'd come back she would get an earful from her, which she really never listened to, and afterwards prodding for details from the woman. Oh how she'd wish for Nanny to have come with her to at least keep her company but at the time she paid no mind to the fact that being a minister's wife would be lonely and poor.

Hanks POV

Drat. These muddy roads are beginning to get on my nerves. It seemed that every step would have to be careful or else you'd end up with your foot deep in the earth. I should have brought that damn horse with me. What was I thinking; to not think of bringing it out with me? Oh, that's right, I was thinking about that governor's daughter and how I could convince her to help me in my search. That and wether or not to use the contents in my green bottle on her if she doesn't want to help. Those fucking bottles were what landed me here and I should have disposed of them a long time ago. But at times they do come in handy; well since that apothecary in Frottica told me what that liquid did.

It wasn't a poison at least not all of the time. Most of the time if taken sip by sip then it'll act as a stimulant and a bit of a relaxant. It mostly depends on how much is consumed. And the reason I almost died the day I arrived in Oz was because I had drank almost the whole bottle. It made my body go on overdrive which nearly burst my heart and brain from the adrenaline rush. Take enough to relax you and stimulate you and you can drag any secrets out of the best trained soldier. That Sorcier was a really crafty man, but an idiot for not warning me. I almost died because of him; when I get home he is going to be the second person I visit that will suffer at my hand.

Tapping my hand over my coat's under breast pocket; I make sure that the bottle is safely tucked in. This is the only bottle that hadn't been refilled in my stay in Oz, I was saving it for a special occasion and it seems that this could be the one. Well that and I finished the other bottles' contents and since I still had this maybe it'll react more powerful in an Ozian person. It's midday by now and I've still yet to reach the fucking shacks in the hills. This woman had better know where that goddamn Tome is. I stop to look on out far about a fourth of a mile ahead is one of the shacks. Smiling to myself, I head out and look for the woman. With the sun peaking out a ray or two in this gray damp day begin to make me feel a bit giddy. Starting my walk through the path lain in between the wall of the forests and the short wooden fences that circle the homes. With the smile still plastered on I know that today will change everything and that book will come closer into my grasp.

Melena POV

Okay I'm drunk. Its midday and I'm sloshed and the tears that were threatening to fall out this morning converted to drunken giggles and I don't care. What a great feeling to not care about being alone, without my husband at home, without Nanny's pestering about how mother and father would react at my present condition, about being a poor minister's wife who will have no importance in this town, other than just being the uptight, prissy princess. No one cares for me in this town and it just makes my life even funnier. I'm actually considering the fact that I might care what these lowlifes think of me. Maybe I've lost my mind; maybe it's the Munchkin Ale that I took out of the kitchen when my wine ran out, but for some reason I feel that maybe, just maybe I could end up alone and happy. Okay so that stopped the laughing, and anger and annoyance were the replacements. Looking down at the empty bottle of ale I picked it up and threw it out so that it would crash against the fence.

My shoulders slumped and I rised from the bench and walked towards the house to sulk in bed and maybe sleep off the rest of the day, when I saw him, standing at the end of the path.

Third Person POV

Melena, standing by the door frame, looks out to the left side of the path and sees the man begin to walk; heading her way. So her eyes light up and she turns and looks at her reflection on the windows pane, which worked thanks to the suns ray's steadily releasing a ray every other tick tock. Noticing that her hair was a little mussed she used her fingers to comb the hair into place. And also fixed her dress and left her cloak loosely tied which would let any one to get an eyeful of her low rise dress that exposed the v form in her breasts. Giving her reflection some approval she turned around and walked out to the fence to maybe talk to the person.

Genry walked over, feet getting tired and mood getting darker, hopping against all hope that the woman he spotted in the cottage a few yards away could actually be the daughter of the Governor. Genry stops for a second to control his mood and started up again getting closer to the shack. And the closer he got, he now noticed that the woman was now resting against the short wooden fence. He now had a perfect view of her and by looking at her he knew this woman was who he was looking for. This was the Thropp Second Descending. The smile reappeared and he finally stopped in front of her.

"Good day Miss. I'm looking for someone here and I was wondering if I could acquire your assistance." Genry Started.

With a small hand on his arm she declared. "Well my Good Sir, you have my attention. And though I'm new her in town I believe I could direct."

With a wider smile now he responded. "That would be appreciated Miss, you see I'm looking for someone here in Rush Margins and someone in town told me to look through this path. I'm looking for a woman I believe her name is Melena Thropp."

Removing her hand she stepped back once and asked. "Why are you looking for her? And why all the trouble of walking out into the swamped hills on this cold day?

"I'm looking for her because my very future could be hanging from her hands." Genry let in.

"And how would that work?" she asked confused.

"My name is Genry Arduenna of the Upper Uplands and well I'm hoping you could help me unlock some of the memories hidden in my mind, Miss Thropp."

"What makes you think I'm her?"

"Well dear, it seems that you didn't really say other wise and the woman in the shack a mile back told me that you would be her. She said to look for the one who's wearing her wealth up her arse and that would be her."

Glaring lightly at the statemen she continued.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with anything; I'm not a healer or an apothecary. So whatever ailment you have, you can have it overlooked back where you came from." She let out as she turned to walk back to the cottage.

Grabbing her arm to stop her he tried again. "No, I've been to healers and apothecaries but what I need is a book. A book that I'm hopeful could be in your father's library."

Turning back to look at Genry she says. "You came trekking from the Gillikins to Munchkinland to look for me to help you retrieve a book from my father's library?"

"No, I didn't trek here from Gillikin to Munchkinland. I was in the Quads on business and on my way up I decided to go through this country and when I was acquiring a room I heard some gossipy bitty's talking about you so I came here to ask for your help." He tried to gain her trust.

"Those crones and the dimwitted fishermen ogres of a wife's really make me angry. They don't know when to keep their traps shut." Sighing she asks. "So you want my help you retrieve a book? Lets head inside and we'll talk more about this favor." She turns to walks back to the house and she motions for Genry to follow her.

Once inside she lights a couple of candles to light up the dark home, takes off her cloak and clears the table where they sit and begin to talk.

"What's so special about this book, which has you looking for it?"

"Well about five years ago I had an accident and lost most of my memories as well as myself. And the only thing that I can remember is that I need this book. One of the healers in Wittica said something about me finding that book and if I do more of my memories will return." He lied smoothly.

"Oh, well my relationship with my father isn't really prosperous at the moment. But there could be a chance that I could maybe send a letter. And you said you were from Wittica?" Melena offered.

"Yes, Miss Thropp, a family there welcomed me into their family after the accident I'm grateful for the help handed to me but it gets pretty rough not knowing where you really come from or if I left something or someone behind."

"Even with the family you have now you feel alone because you can feel that there is vacant piece in your chest that grows as time passes. I share your burden Master Arduenna but please call me Melena." She reached her hand towards him and rested it on his.

Looking at her gesture, he picks up his head looks her in the eye and from inside his coat pocket he pulls out the green bottle and uncorks it and takes a small sip and holds the bottle to Melena.

"Well, Melena, here go ahead take some. It numbs the heart and mind. This is what's kept me going."

Melena looks at the bottle and still a bit tipsy from the wine and ale, her judgment is cloudy and she stares at Genry in the eye when she takes the bottle from him, places it against her lips and takes a deep drink, before Genry grabs it back. Genry takes another small sip and corks the bottle and settles it on the table top.

"That wine was a bit strong. But I can feel it, my chest doesn't hurt and my thoughts have quieted.'

"That's the purpose of it, to take away the pain and to numb your heart. So have you heard of the Grimoire, Melena?"

"No." she leans back on her chair head back staring at the ceiling. "My father made me study in the estates library since I was a young child, and since there was never any kids that passed whatever standards my father had for them to be my friends, I stayed in that library and read most if not all of the books there to entertain myself as a child. So believe me when I say that I never saw a tome by that name."

"Ah." Slouching down on his chair in disappointment he closes his eye and all of the sudden he feels someone sitting on his lap. He opens an eye and there straddling him is the lady of the house.

"Master Genry, don't fret too much over that book. There is a lot of tension working its way into your body." She caresses his face with one hand and leans in to touch her lips to his. "You're going to need someone to help you relief yourself, I can feel your stress moving south, kind sir, and what kind of host would I be if I don't help you enjoy your stay here." With that last word she closes the gap and kisses Genry.

The kiss starts fervently with want and need. A second after Genry's shock passes he returns her kiss with equal need. Melena's tongue traces Genry's lips begging for entrance which open and soon their tongues begin their battle for dominance. Grinding her pelvis into Genry's lap she can feel the bulge in his trousers come to life, soliciting a moan from him. Genry starts reaching to the back of Melena's dress trying to undo the buttons with one hand while the other sneaks to her chest and begins to caress her breast. Melena lets out a moan and her head tilts back while Genry now has his mouth on her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses and with the buttons undone his cold hand sneaks in to touch warm flesh which produces a hiss from her. Adjusting to the coldness of his hand, she put her unused hand in between them and reached down to his trousers and with nimble fingers she undid the clasps on his trousers and sticks her hand in and finds her target. Melena begins to stroke his member and which makes Genry shudder. Pulling the top of her dress down, exposing two decent sized breasts he begins to suckle and nip on them. Leaving his member alone Melena moaning at the administrations Genry was busy with, she pulled his coat and shirt off, exposing a pale well toned chest. She started running her nails up and down his back and in a single jerk he lifted them off of the chair and led them to the bed. Not hearing the green bottle drop to the ground they continued their affair.

This night was the beginning of it all. Genry would remember this night, but Melena Thropp the Second Descending would not. All she would have left the next day to remember that night would be the flashes in her minds and that green bottle she would find under the table. Everything else about that traveler that was welcomed into her house would be forgotten. Day's later Frex would come home and Melena, fighting the guilt her concious kept throwing at her she took her husband to bed in heated passion and need.

The morning after Genry snuck out of the cottage taking his guilt with him. He arrived at the inn that he was staying in and picked up his valise set it on the bed and put his clothes in and took out the small wooden box that contained the empty green bottles, he opened it while reaching into his pocket for the bottle he had taken. When he didn't find it he closed the lid and the valise in anger and went into the washing room to clean himself a bit, and put on a different suit. With that finished he had his driver ready the horses and within the hour he was on his way to Gillikin. The other stops he had planed were axed, the only thing he needed was to see his fiancée, his love, his Grenavie. He wasn't going to tell her of the affair, he wouldn't be able to bear to see his beloved in that kind of pain. He now has about a months worth of travel to compose himself. Deep down he knew that no matter how composed or put together he became something would keep nagging him in the back of his mind. Something is going to change. Genry closed his eyes and for the first time he hated himself.

Freper 1985

Wittica, Gillikin, Oz

"Are you sure this document is real?"

"Yes, I was setting up the file for the trip to the Glikkus mines; when this file fell out. Everything in the Glikkus is slowly falling apart. There's some danger to your fortune Master Grejor. But there is more danger of a revolt if this news gets out to any of the Animals and the activist. He did an excellent job in covering his involvement in all of this. And an even bigger job at obtaining the Animals to be put in force labor." The short redhead man by the name of Ugajor said.

"All this time he was embezzling money and property from me. I offered him a home, a family and he just stabbed me in the back." Grejor stands up and turns to his window walks to it and looks outside. His eyes catch his daughter sitting under a tree staring off to the path outside the gate of the Upland Estate as if waiting for someone to appear. His heart tightens and he makes a decision then and there. "We can't have those Animals set free, if that happens then everything will be lost. They wont hesitate to spread the word of their treatment, the Animals will unite and in an uproar trample us under their feet. The only thing that'll keep them quiet is to Kill them. Send them into a mine and bury them there, shoot them, stab them, it doesn't matter how. Just get rid of them permanently. If any of the human workers protest shoot them on site and make them an example." He walks to his door and grabs his coat and walks out with Ugajor following him. "I need to go into town. Take care of the Glikkus and you shall be rewarded Ugajor." With a smile and bow Ugajor walks away and Grejor walks out of the house.

* * *

Okay thanks to all the feedback. especially to my awesome reviewer you know who you are. thanks. and all you others thanks for reading. so like i always say here. sorry about grammar and spelling and any other errors. don't really have a beta but myself. so if you find any errors feel free to point them out. so next chapter there's a confrontation in Gillikin and then whe fast foward a bit the end there could be some where are they now moments. so thanks yall, Buffy out


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey yall new chapter is up and it's turning out to be really insane and i wanted to make it a bit funny as how i really enjoy to write but it seems that if i don't write funny i make so that people and myself hate the characters and that makes me sad and yet it tickles me in all the right places. hehehehehe. yeah. i'm writing more but next chapter it will be set in oz when Glinda is conceived and how Elphaba is born and Genry's rise to political power.**

**

* * *

****Gillikin, Oz Abir 1885**

A Few Miles Outside of Wittica,

A Carriage pulled by two dark horses turn on the path that leads strait to Wittica in the Upper Uplands in Gillikin. The ride since leaving Munchkinland has become smoother and faster. The passenger inside the dirtied carriage was glowering and sulking. His mood wasn't a reflection of his travels but a reason of his early return. The driver and the two horses were dirty and tired and he didn't care; he was still angry at the driver for making his return to Wittica longer. Thinking about the driver arguing with him over the fact that apparently his horses and he were in need of water and rest, just made his frown deepen. He wanted to be in Wittica days earlier so he could go back to his fiancé and spend less time thinking about heading back to the place he had called home and his guilt. Two months in this carriage, alone with his memories of that night of forbidden passion with the Munchkin's Eminence Second descending. He never asked to be sent to Oz, to fall in love with one of the people he was supposed to use and discard. And yet everything here went to hell in his haste to be free of his benefactor. He got impatient and now he paid for it. Closing his eyes he began to wonder what else was going to go wrong now, after all, all bad things seem to hit in three's; didn't they?

Arduenna Manor  
Wittica, Gillikin in Oz

The tall redheaded Gillikinese man stood by his sturdy quoxwood desk at his home office, waiting for word on his 'adopted' protégé. The man was beyond rage; well it was a good thing that he had, had more than a month to seethe and wouldn't really call for blood. And yet his mind begged of him to reconsider maybe sending the man his daughter was engage to, to the Glikkus and bury him where all the Animal and some human miners were buried. Looking down at his hands he flexed them and tried to imagine the accumulated blood that he knew was supposed to be there. Lost in his guilt and shame he almost missed the door to his office open; which announced the arrival of his accountant and newly appointed business partner and his son.

"Master Arduenna, I've arrived from town finishing the arrangements for tomorrow's engagement and have brought my son for you to meet." Ugajor declared as he motioned for his son to step forward. "I know it's been some years since his last visit to Wittica, but here is Gaslond. Gaslond this is Master Grejor Arduenna the man who will become family tomorrow when you wed his daughter."

The tall man, Grejor, turned and looked to Ugajor and then to his future son in law.

"Gaslond, I must assume that your father has told you of the reason for your visit as well as for the wedding that will be taking place tomorrow?" Gaslond walked towards Grejor and extended his hand to him and nodded, Grejor met his hand in a firm shake.

"Yes, sir, my father has informed me of the urgency of the matter at hand and also of the delicate troubles that have been brought upon yourself and your family by the con man that wormed his way into your graces. I will give you my word that your daughter will never want for anything and that I will care for her and if need be I will keep that 'man' away from her when we take our leave to Frottica." Looking into the eyes of the older man who looked older than the last time he had laid eyes upon him. His eyes seemed to have lost the bright sparkle of life that seems to follow the Arduenna's. His hair and facial hair seemed to have lost their battle with the specks of white that seem to have taken home over the majority of his hair. This man, who at one point would have looked tall and regal and poised and elegant, now seems but a shell of his former self.

"That's good, it saves us time from having to go over it again and I will hold you to your promise of caring for my child. She's the only family I have left and I wouldn't bare the thought of loosing her like I did her mother." Staring past the two men before him, his eyed glazed a bit and he had to fight back the tears and memories that would flood him whenever he thought of his late wife. Swallowing his grief he continued, "My daughter should be out riding and by the time we throw out the scoundrel that has been nothing but a vile snake in this family; she should be finishing her ride. And then I shall announce to her the change in plans and on her engagement and marriage to you tomorrow."

"You mean she has no idea about her fiancé?" Gaslond asked surprised at the secrecy between father and daughter. "What I mean to say is; she doesn't know about Genry's lies and manipulations?"

"Dear Gaslond, my daughter would never believe a word said against that man. She is infatuated with him and if I had told her then I would have run the chance of her not believing me and then I would've lost her to him. She would have had ample opportunity to run to him to where ever it was he could be. Now there's a night to keep her here and no way for her to gain the courage to run to him before the wedding." Turning to walk behind his desk he sat on the chair behind it and motioned for his guests to follow suit on the chairs seated in the front of his desk. "Your father got word that he would be arriving at any tick tock and since you know of the business and the treacherous destruction he's been leaving in his wake I want you here when I confront him. You should know to the extent of what you've gotten yourself into."

Ugajor turned to his son and followed in, "My boy you know I left some things out of my explanation but once you hear what this man has done to this family and to dozens if not more of the Animal workers and their families and yet we suspect that he's done the same to humans."

The short plump redheaded man would have continued in his explanation if the arrival of a carriage carrying the man they were speaking of, hadn't interrupted them. They stayed in their seats knowing that a servant would bring the man in to the office.

They didn't wait long before the voice of a man traveled through the outside hallway and made itself present with the opening of the door. A tall blonde man in his mid to late twenties stepped into the office and took off his hat and coat. With a small frown and glare he looked toward the man sitting behind the quoxwood desk and began to question the urgency of his coming to the office so soon after his travel.

"Grejor what is it that it couldn't wait a bath and some rest. I've just arrived from the long journey you sent me to and I'm feeling a bit lagged from the ride." Noticing the mans gaze go to the two men occupying the chairs at the front of the desk the blonde haired man's demeanor changed and he greeted the men. "Oh, there's company my apology's. I wasn't informed that you would be here Ugajor." He said the last part with a bit of a sneer at the man's presence.

"Master Genry, we were actually speaking of you. There are something's that need to be explained and examined about your work with the Arduenna state and his holdings from the Vinkus." With a small grunt he got off his chair and grabbed some folders from Grejor's desk and handed them to Genry. "As you can see here you will need a really solid reason for these atrocities." Ugajor finished.

Looking over the file and what it held made his blood run cold and his face ashen. What he held were some of the documents he swore he had safeguarded so that a meeting like this would never take place until after his departure back to his world. These papers where supposed to stay lost and out of sight. He made sure that no one would reach these unless some one knew what they were looking for. The only man who would do a thing like this would be, lifting his head to meet Ugajor's eyes he saw the gleam in his eyes. Of course it had to have been him. That little toad would do anything to make him fall from grace. Ugajor had taken a dislike to Genry since his arrival, when Genry began to take over Ugajor's kiss ass place next to Grejor.

"So it seems that you do recognize the files on your hand, Genry." Looking up at Grejor their gaze met and when Genry tried going for a response, which of course consisted a well placed lie, Grejor stood up and slammed his hand on his desk. "Who do you think you are to come into my home and disgrace my name and social standing to satisfy your needs, you pathetic insolent bastard. Did you think that I would never find out about your dealings about your betrayal and the trail of blood you've left in your path? You sullied my name with that blood and for that I want you to rot in the fire pits of the Great Kells."

Knowing when to call it quits, he decided to drop off all pretense, and "I believed I would have been long gone, but it seem that your faithful guard dog here can be quite persistent. I had believed that I had gotten rid of him but he still found his way back to his master lap, as only the faithful animals can."

"You sir, must watch your mouth if you know what is good to your health. Never speak of my father in that manner or I shall forget my upbringing and shall make you regret your spiteful words." Gaslond stood up and to his full height and threatened the blonde man.

With a scoff he turned to the Ugajor's son and with a small smirk defied him, "You must be the offspring then. I always believed that Ugajor was a eunich, what with the stick that seems to make its home up his arse. Of course he would spawn the filth always does just like rats and vermin."

Not even a second passed before Gaslond crossed the distance between himself and Genry and knocked him to the floor with a well placed punch. He would have picked the blonde by his shirt and continued his punishment on him if it wasn't for two set of hands that held him back.

Spitting out the blood that seeped into his mouth from the contact that his cheek had with his teeth he took out a handkerchief and wiped at his lips to clean them of the red that trailed his chin.

"Barbarians, as only you can be. Marrying outside of your species you must then be descendant of 'Rats' or some other filthy 'Animal'." Standing up he stared at both Uplands and then to Grejor. "You're father's death must have taken more than your manhood but also your mind if you want to willingly associate yourself with the help."

His eyes widened and his anger flared up and he pushed Genry against the bookshelf standing behind, the impact was pretty severe and caused several books to fall around them.

"Don't you ever speak of my family in that manner; you have no right to speak of them as if you knew them. You are nothing to me, nothing to them and nothing in this land. And you must be grateful that my father isn't here to bring judgment on you, you pathetic excuse of a man. He would have destroyed you were you stand. And never take that tone to any of my guests. Because here in my home they are welcomed and you my 'boy' are not."

Looking at his eyes lighting up with rage Genry grinned.

"Really; you would have me killed. Is that what you want Grejor? Because I can see it in your eyes, I can see that fire that is burning inside of you. You want my blood but you do not have I in you to commit yourself to do it. You don't have it in yourself to do it. Because if you kill me, if you spill my blood; you become me."

Feeling Grejor's grip loosening, he smiled at the fact that he was proven right.

Walking away from the cocky man, after a few steps he turned back and directed the next words straight to his ex protégé with a sneer. "It seems that it makes you feel in control to know that you can read me so well. But Genry I have nothing to loose anymore. Not to you or to Oz. I know that right know I could snuff out the life from your pathetic existence and I wouldn't loose any sleep over it. You believed you could read me so well and yet you never asked why it seems that my wealth is still intact. Why there hasn't been a dent in my shares in Glikkus with all the slavery you forced upon innocent _Animals_ and some humans? Well ask me why, Genry? Ask me."

With a furrow in his brow he squinted a bit in confusion and did what Grejor asked of him but not because he was told to but because he was curious.

"Why are your assets still active and the Glikkus quiet?"

"Because I became you the moment I met you. They're dead. They won't talk and I made it happen." Cocking his head a bit Genry's eyes widened a bit and Gaslond turned to his future father in law gaped at his words. "I had a problem arise from your bigoted ideals and by your avarice. And I took action, the same action that you've been dealing out and it saved my hide and put yours very close to danger."

"So is that why you brought your dog and his spawn? So they could get rid of my body when you try to snuff out the life from me?" with a laugh bent down to pick up his fallen coat and hat. "Grejor, do you honestly think I didn't foresee this snag in my plans? Come on; give me more credit than the small insignificant thread you're throwing my way. From the moment I awoke I knew you were going to be my ticket home. And on the ride home I knew what to do with any inconsistencies that would arise in my plans."

Putting on his coat and hat he fixed his suit and 'tie' and glancing at a metal plaque on the wall he started to dab his handkerchief on his wounds, cleaning any traces of blood, before continuing with his little revelation.

"I'm a lawyer who works for the devil, Grejor. I've been taught to expect the unexpected." Looking at the confused and shocked faces reflected on the metal surface he turned. "I know who I am and with my help I made you realize who you've been hiding. But like I said I got to cocky in letting the dog off his leash to quickly without getting rid of him completely. And I didn't hide my tracks completely because I got careless, believing I wouldn't be here for the aftermath of my little intervention in your life. But what I kept putting off was cleaning my mistakes and it came to nip me in the bud. And that royally sucked. Your life ending up in shambles and your family deteriorating were just small mistakes and casualties. Don't really care nor did they make me loose any sleep."

Genry walked up to his 'mentor and continued.

"So Grejor you won't kill me, you won't do anything other than let me walk out of that door and I'll take my belongings and my share of the wealth you bestowed upon me, without your knowledge. I mean I would have waited to have taken your daughter and then discarded her after you'd have signed everything to me but I felt that I had to be more prepared than to just wait for it to have fallen on my lap. You see that was when I actually realized I wasn't going to get home any time soon."

"You monster, you've just destroyed a family and you're still believing you're going to walk out this door with gold and property that doesn't belong to you? You won't be going anywhere other than to the dungeons here in Gillikin. And you won't 'discard' anyone if you still believe you're going to marry his daughter."

Turning to the young man that had dared to threaten him he sighed and shook his head and let out a small smirk that covered up the small grimace and heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach at the thought of speaking ill of his beloved.

"I don't want her. She means nothing to me, never did, never will. All she was to me was my pass at this fools fortune." Controlling his breathing, so that he could get out the next sentence without vomiting, he said, "Well maybe I'd have screwed her and left her a bit broken so that when ever you'd see her you'd see nothing but a whore who-

He was cut of by a flurry of fists falling on him covering his face and torso. And with every punch their came obscenities punctuated by every hit. He didn't know how long he let himself be struck partially to play the martyr and saint when Grenavie walked in to the office and partially because he knew he deserved every hit for saying those things of the woman who made him feel human for the first time since he began working for the law firm.

With the door opening and the shocked yell that Grenavie let out, Grejor finally stopped to look at his daughter who looked at him with confusion at his actions.

"Grenavie, my daughter-

He was interrupted by her as she ran to her beloved and fiancé, well at least to her general knowledge since she didn't know of her father's change of heart and her impending wedding the following day to the red headed young man standing not ten feet from her.

"What are you doing, father? Oh, Genry my sweet what happened? Why was father hitting you? Why did you hurt him father? Have you lost your mind?" She was disturbed by her father's outburst. And she didn't care that she was raising her voice to her father and disrespecting him.

"Daughter move away from that vile man and learn to show some respect to me in front of my guests." Grejor was shocked at his daughter's defiance and her choosing that man over him. He didn't care about the two men looking in on the squabble but he still had to save face even to the very end.

"It's nothing my love. Do not worry over me and don't blame your father. It seems that he's being deceived by his guests. And has lost his trust in me and for my love to you, dear Grenavie."

"You dare lie after you've talked evil of the young lady before you? You are more conniving than a snake." Gaslond let out. "You lie there and dare to pin the mess you've made for yourself on my father and I? Why do you not tell the truth of why we have confronted you this day?"

"My dear, I have no idea of what this man is speaking of. He's poisoned your father's mind and have spoken ill of me to him. And he has come to frame me of ludicrous events that I could and would never dare to think of and by default never even commit them."

Genry's ability to twist the truth and still try to put face in front of the Arduenna girl even after having confessed to the three men. It snapped the patriarch of the house hold into action. In two steps he reached his daughter and yanked her by the arm and pulled her back and motioned for Gaslond to hold onto Grenavie. Turning again to the blonde man beginning to stand up he directed a command to him.

"You bloody bastard if my daughter wasn't present I would've had you thrown into a burning pit. I want you to listen to me 'Genry,' I need you to take the following into that dark abyss you have in your head and head my warning. You're to leave this home and take with you nothing. My daughter will never belong to you and you will under no circumstance talk to her or look for her. If you dare approach her or try to contact her I will personally have you shot and fed to the wild animals in the west piece by piece." Grenavie's eyes widened at her father's words and threat and would have put in a word of protest if her father hadn't continued. "Tomorrow she will marry Gaslond and you will be gone and will never dare to set foot in the Pertha Hills or the Glikkus or better yet the North of Oz."

"Father, why are you doing this to me? Why do you take him away? I don't want to marry any other man, I want Genry. He's my soul mate my only true love. If you send him away I will run with him and I shall not marry anyone other than him if you dare try to hold me back."

"You are going nowhere, Grenavie, and tomorrow you will marry the man standing next to you and you will forget of this treacherous snake and you shall be happy. And you leave before I change my mind and not care my daughter is present to witness your death. Leave, NOW!"

With a glare and one last look to Grenavie, Genry walked out of the office and disappeared into the hallway where he still heard his beloved's screams which he tried to block out.

"Genry, please don't go. Please Genry, come back, PLEASE!!!!!"

She broke free of Gaslond's grasp and ran through the hallway into the sitting room and reached the front door. Before opening it she was pulled back by her father, who followed along with the other two men.

"Grenavie, don't you dare go to him. I am your father and I forbid you to try and find him. You will need your rest and tomorrow you will marry Gaslond. And you shall forget that monster and you will be happy."

"Why can't I go? Why do you believe the lies these men are telling you?"

"They are not lies, Daughter. That man almost sullied our family name and has brought nothing but grief to this family. Nothing by tears and blood! Listen to what I want you to do and do not question me anymore."

"Your father is in the right by chasing that man away, my lady. That man is a charming liar and murderer. My father wouldn't ever dare to accuse any man unless he had proof of their dark deeds. We are not liars nor are we after your father's money. Please believe him and us when we try to protect you and your family. You shouldn't be siding with the devil my dear. You should try to side with your family, with your father. You are the only thing left of you family and you shouldn't be torn apart."

Looking at the young red headed man who seemed to be about the same age as her Genry, she glared at him and at the words he tried to preach to her.

"I don't care for your opinion '_Gaslond_,' and neither your father's. This is between my father and I. How dare you try to marry me off to this man? You know that I love Genry and you won't stop me."

"You will do as I say and you will never see that man!"

"No, I won't. Do you hear me 'father' I won't. You won't stop me and neither shall your two dogs. I won't be your poppet and I won't let you keep me prisoner like you did mother those last few days of her life. You won't kill me like you did her!"

"You do not know what you speak of Grenavie. And you will bite your tongue and quit mouthing off."

"Never, father, I shan't keep to your rules or to your will. And I will never marry him and I will never forgive you for what you have done to the only person who ever really loved me. I won't live the hell mother lived with you. I will hate you for…forever!"

Grejor slapped his daughter in anger, while she looked at him in shock and ran up to the stairs crying.

"Do not let her get to you, Grejor. She does not know the full extent of the darkness in that mans soul. And you are doing right by not telling her. It is better for our children to think of hate towards us than to know the truth of the darkness out there that will crush them." Ugajor said trying to soften the guilt that the tall redheaded man was feeling.

Nodding at his new business partner and then looked back to the door and screamed out for the help to convene in the sitting room. Once all of the people who worked in the home arrived, he walked in followed by the Upland men.

"Listen to my orders and I want all of you to follow them. I want the maids to keep a round the dragon clock schedule guarding my daughters room. The men will keep the grounds guarded and will keep my old business partner, Genry from coming into the grounds of this estate and from contacting my daughter. For the cooks I need you all to go out in town and bring in food and decorations for a wedding. I need them all today for tomorrow there will be a wedding. Tomorrow my daughter shall marry the son of my business partner." When he mentioned them he pointed at them. "Do you all understand your roles and tasks?" with their nod of understanding he sent them to their tasks.

Looking at the retreating forms of his staff he turned to the two men standing at his side and said, "I will need to head to town to bring a law man to preside the wedding. Ugajor and Gaslond you both will be coming with me to look for formal suits as well as to take care of legal matters." The two men nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long in getting to Oz in the middle greatness that is the great world were Elphaba and Glinda changed each others respective worlds. it will be about two more chapters and it will get there. so patience.


	8. Chapter 7

Don't own don't sue.

* * *

Wittica, Gillikin

Oz Abir 1885

Hours after Genry 'Arduenna' was expelled from the Arduenna home and family he made his way to the nearest human run inn in town to check in, rest and think of what to do without the Arduenna name and income. He arrived at a small shabby inn that he would have never been seen in. Walking in he noticed that it was also a small tavern and some type of brothel. Well here in Oz it wouldn't have been called a brothel but more of a, oh what imaginative and word did these backwatered Neanderthals called it…oh that's right a 'Philosophy Club'. It seems that these people are still in the early stages of denial. Denial of sex and the ability of getting off by a simple glance that and the fact that they drug the people to loosen up their inhibitions.

Once the dirty man behind the counter hands me my key to the room upstairs I head up and try to be very careful by what I touch or step on in the way. The room is located on the second floor and it's one of the only rooms that do not contain a menagerie of orgies. It pleases me but yet I have to think about the fact that in the past it was used in that manner and instead try to ignore the churn in the pit of my stomach to stop from retching. I walk to the bed and in my mind I try to pretend that since the people in this place are not here for commodities they have maybe ignored the bed and have instead taken their pleasure on the floor or against a wall. Inspecting the bed I don't really see any possible stains or abnormalities so I put down the valise that never left my presence outside the Arduenna Estate. It seemed that the bloody servants were told about my small predicament and to not take my belongings into the house; those bastards threw it outside the gate. I opened it and found that everything was a bit out of place from being thrown but otherwise they weren't broken or destroyed. My dirty suits were in there and so was my small case containing my miracle elixir bottles which were restocked before arriving to this dive. A bottle was missing though and I don't know if it fell outside the inn at Munchkinland or at her house. It didn't matter because I'm never going to see her again and she won't try to find me she was married and for some reason it seems that, that isn't a thing that comes out during dinner. It's more of something that pops out when your spouse finds you in bed with your secretary which didn't happen this time so I'll consider myself lucky.

Or as lucky as I can get with having your golden ticket snatched out of your hands and being thrown out into the streets like a miscreant. I may be a liar, manipulative, and murderer by default but I draw the line at being called a miscreant. Okay Genry…damn it, its Hank not Genry. I'm going to go through hell and I've been mistreated and thrown out and they don't even know my real name and I can't even think to myself without bringing Genry in. Alright I'll give myself that them not knowing my name wont really do me crap but I would have really had enjoyed this endeavor and disaster if they had at least known my real name. That is like a small blow to my ego and I shouldn't be obsessing about that but about the fact that I got thrown out on my ass and I haven't found that damn book so that means that I can't go home and now my resources have become even more limited and I have to spend more time here in this hell. More time that I won't spend with Grenavie.

Just thinking about not seeing her and about the look she threw my way when her father threw me out, it breaks my heart and makes me feel vulnerable which isn't something I haven't felt since I found out my oldest daughter was a magical warrior set out to destroy the demons I represent and that if they found out they'd kill her. Twice I've failed and twice I'm going to leave the people I care about because of my job and because I'm a coward.

Who would've of known that Henry Summers was afraid of facing his demons when he's been fighting the real demons of hell?

Walking backwards my back meets the dirty wall and I don't care my mind isn't focusing on my surroundings so I slide down the wall and let out a shuddering sigh and close my eyes to stop the tears from making their presence known. I'm a man and I'm not supposed to care about forbidden love and about abandoning my family for my job. People do it everyday without blinking an eye and here I am about to cry my eyes out for something I shouldn't care about. I shouldn't care; I should be a soulless bastard who goes through the motions and not through life. I should be the definition of wickedness; of evil.

I don't know how long I was sitting against that dirty wall when a knock comes from my door. At least I'm hopping it's not my door. What ever was going on in the other rooms and the doors opening and shutting indicating by the noises that people were actually joining in whatever activities it was that led them to those doors. But it seemed that it was his room that the knocking was aimed for and getting tired of the incessant knock he got up rushed to the door, pulled it open in anger and was about to yell at the unsuspecting visitor when he saw who it was.

"Grenavie, what are you doing here?"

Looking at Genry she launched herself into his arms and sobbed. The only thing that he could do then was wrap his arms around her and comfort her. But he couldn't do that standing in the doorway, so he pulled her in and kicked the door behind himself and led her to the bed this time not caring about stains or messes.

"Grenavie, dear why did you follow me? You shouldn't be here in these parts of the Wittica. It's not safe for you, something might have happened to you and I wouldn't be able to live knowing you'd hurt because of me."

"I couldn't stay at that mad house. Father is actually trying to follow through on my engagement with those dreadful miscreants that dared sullied your name and character. How could they try something of the type and then have father believe them, Genry?" Pulling her head away from his shoulder she looked at him and looked into his eyes waiting for some type of reassurance that she was correct in her belief and that Genry really truly did nothing wrong.

"My love, I do not know why. Ugajor never really cared for my presence in your fathers home and business. He became embittered over the fact that he wouldn't be well of in the long run. He always wanted to be named partner so he could become richer and with me there I was a simple inconvenience for that plan. He incriminated my name and had your father commit atrocities. I never killed any animals nor humans. I gave them a job and a place to live comfortable and that man and his son dare say that I was working those critters with low wages and un-proper homes. All these are allegations brought upon by a vengeful man." Well he gave the truth at least the truth he believed since he never paid those animals and he never gave them homes to be considered un-proper, and in technicality he didn't kill the animals that was her father.

"I knew you were right my love. I believed in you and I knew that I had to find you to tell you that I won't do what my father asks of me. You are the man I love and it's you whom I want to marry. It's you who I want to live my live with. Please, Genry tell me that you love me and that you want me to go with you. Please tell me that you still love me and that my father's mistakes won't change your feelings for me. Please-," she cut herself when a sob she couldn't hold in fell out and the tears rolled.

Looking at her he knew that no matter what he did and who he destroyed or did wrong to, he could never stop loving her and because of that he couldn't hurt her. And him taking her with him would hurt her more than the pain of being left behind in the protective arms of her father and begrudgingly the arms of the man who earlier that day protected her honor.

His face softened and eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I love you more than I would have ever imagined. You are my soul and heart. I love you so much my beautiful Grenavie." He almost chocked on the next words that came out of his mouth but got them out, "I promise I will always be with you and you with me. I will never leave you my love."

"Oh, my Genry, my sweet I love you. Please Genry kiss me and make me forget."

She leaned closer to him and looked at him and he complied in her request. The kiss wasn't their first, he would always kiss her cheek before bed or the back of her hand to greet her back after one of his travels and on the forehead when ever he felt the need to be affectionate and show her he cared. They had never kissed passionately as they did this day. To him it proved that he did love her when his breathe almost hitched; he loved her with all his being.

Grenavie cherished this kiss and would have wanted her first kiss with her beloved to have been on her wedding day when they were pronounce man and wife. But now it felt more special because it was just them and she knew that even without her father's approval and denial of Genry, he did love her she felt it in the kiss.

Genry pulled back when air was becoming an issue and he began showering her face full of soft butterfly kisses. Putting a hand under her chin he kissed her on the lips once again, yet this time soft and slow. She put her hands around his neck and him around her waist. She pulled her head back a bit breaking the kiss and looked at him before saying.

"Genry, make me yours." She planted a small kiss and pulled back to look at him waiting for his answer.

"Grenavie, my love, I couldn't. Not now, not like this, you're vulnerable and hurting I couldn't ever stand to know I took advantage of you." Turning his head away from her, she reached out and tuned it back to face her.

"Shhh. There's no excuse to be used here my love. I'm not vulnerable, never here and never with you at my side. Please Genry, just kiss me."

And he complied.

* * *

The Next Morning

Two men burst into the room that had been checked out to a man named Genry. The two men were there to apprehend the man and take back the girl he had abducted. It was every bit more personal in the fact that one of the men was the abducted girl's father and the other her new husband to be.

They were worried over the fact that the dangerous man they had spat with the previous day had come back and taken the girl from her home. With the mans earlier words about using the Arduenna daughter in his revenge the two men immediately set out to hunt for the man using the servants and authorities to look throughout the town. Well needless to say the two men heard about the man heading to the philosophy club at the edge of Wittica and set out with murder in their minds.

The only occupant in the room was a girl, the same girl they were looking for in fact. And she wasn't hurt, well at least not physically but emotionally. She was sitting at the edge of the bed with tears dropping from her face one after the other. She was left in that room alone after having given herself to the man who had sworn never to leave her. And yet he did and all she found of him was his compass lying on the pillow next to her. She was hopping beyond anything that he would come back and that he had just stepped out for an errand. She knew she was lying to herself but when the door banged open she looked up expectantly and her heart dropped and broke even more at not seeing her beloved but her father and the man she was set to marry. At her broken appearance both men stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Grenavie who jumped from the bed and launched at her father sobbing harder. They both feel to floor while Grejor held his sobbing daughter, a tear fell from his eye and he held her even tighter.

Gaslond had come out from the closet and proved his suspicions of the man having left before their arrival. He walked out of the room to leave the two inhabitants to their pain. It seems that the man really wasn't a man but a monster who got what he wanted. He destroyed the lives of the last Arduenna's without a second thought.

In a carriage heading to the Ozma's City was a lone passenger heading out of Wittica. The man was happy to have the carriage to himself even if it cost him more than he was planning on spending. But it helped him a bit, by not having people gawk at his appearance and tears. This was the second time the man had cried since his arrival to Oz years before and it was all for the woman he loved. He left her and used her, and he wasn't able to tell her he didn't use her and that he left for her own good. But if he did he knew he would've never been able to leave her. He needed to let her know that he wasn't going to leave for ever, and that he would come back for her when his task was completed.

He left her his most precious possession the compass he carried everywhere and even though she didn't know the history of the object he knew he had told her that the compass gave him a sense of home. Even if it was said to lie off, of the suspicion of his fake amnesia. But in truth that was the only true tie he had of his previous life before being cast off in another world and before his divorce. It was a gift given to him by his eldest daughter in her behalf and her younger sister. She gave it to him when he became Wolfram and Hart's fetching dog and he began to leave home more and more often and for longer periods of time. She had given him the compass for his birthday and her reason she gave was so that he wouldn't get lost and could always find his way back to her and her sister. So he left the same compass to his beloved in a secret promise that he would find his way back to her.

* * *

Wow short chapter and one more to go before our two favorite witches head to Shiz. Sorry about the last chapter, it sounds to cheesy but it delivers my point of Genry being a good man with wicked intentions. And next chapter there will be a bit of Sunnydale, Ca mixing with Oz. Hope you like. And review if you guys are enjoying the story so far or if you have any questions or are lost and want to be caught up. Thanksies.


	9. Chapter 8

Don't Own Don't Sue

* * *

Ozma City

Ocber 1886

The city was in ultimate chaos and mobs were stationed in front of the Ozma Palace trying to ram the gates down and the throwing bottles of alcohol stuffed with lit rags at the walls of the palace and through the boarded windows trying to smoke out the residents and the Regent Ozma and the Princess. They were angry and they wanted blood and the mob wasn't going to go away unless they got what they came looking for. There was chaos in every corner of the city and the guards weren't able to head to the streets to calm down the beatings and looting that was happening in the background.

Resting against the wall of the shop that stood yards away from the palace was an unkempt blonde man looking in on the destruction. And in his hand he held a small vial that he continuously took sips from. His usual blue eyes were foggy and glazed his once smooth clean face held dirt and months of facial growth. His clothes were dirty and torn making him look like a bum and beggar. The man that through most of his life prized himself in appearance and presence was nothing more now than broken man who felt he had nothing more to life for in this world he was thrust into against his will.

Here he had no family and no connections or a home to go to. The only woman he loved he abandoned in a sleazy pub that was a front for a whorehouse for men to visit and get sloshed, drugged and serviced. He left and didn't look back and by now she must be cursing him and thinking that he never loved her she must have married the red-headed bastard from Wittica while he was thrown to the gutter in a city that was going through an angered riot trying to phase out the ruler of this country and the other three. And standing here looking at the mobs getting nowhere and just wasting time out here taking their anger out on the gates instead of the people inside the palace. The sight made him laugh and for the first time in a while made him feel better of himself.

And there went another stand thrown at the gates hastily and without success. Taking a longer swig of the vial until it finished he shut it and put it in the inside pocket of his dirty torn coat. The green syrupy liquid was taking faster effect now that he took a larger amount, and it was making him feel daring. Sure if he wasn't drunk out of his mind he would have had a much leveled head and he wouldn't of pushed himself of the wall and walked towards the mob pushing himself to the front. No level headed Genry would have had a plan and wouldn't have used the little magic he possessed for fear of getting addicted. Because that small amount of magic wasn't white magic to heal and help the earth, no it was the darker variety that could taint his soul and make him loose the control he prided himself of possessing but even worse was the fact that he didn't know how his magic would react in this foreign world.

Once in the front he turned to look at the men and women who were shouting and pushing each other to take a clearer look of him. Somehow knowing that they wouldn't really shut up unless he did something to make them listen to him he blew on his hands and rubbed them together. Once finished he clapped and the effect of the clap echoed into their ears sounding like a large bell had just been gonged in front of their faces. Covering their ears they looked at Genry who still had his hands together they were amazed at his feat.

"Okay, I got your attentions good. Now let's all be a bit less rambunctious and try to be more levelheaded. Do you understand me?" Not waiting for them to answer he continued, "Good. Now what we're going to do here we are going to follow my lead and I will get you in the palace so you can do what ever it is you are out here trying to accomplish. So let's see what is blocking the gate."

Genry turned to the gate and looked at it for a second when he gave up and he conjured up a small powerful gust of tumultuous wind in his hands and shot it forward at the gates and like a small explosion the gates flew backwards into the palace's yard bent and twisted but still held together by whatever it is that was holding it together.

"Now, are we happy we listened to me? Go do whatever you want and riot the hell out of this place. While I can now go home and sleep in peace without you're screaming and throwing of property to keep me awake." With that he walked back to the wall he was leaning against and leaned in before sliding down and falling asleep. The collected mob still wide eyed at his abilities stared at the now sleeping man and before they collected their bearing and remembered why they were gathered here with pitchforks and torches.

The mob ran into the palace and broke the wooden boards covering the windows and climbed in and opened the main doors. With this done they took on the guards inside the palace and they all ran throughout the inside looking for the regent and his daughter. The palace having been canvassed and the knick's and crook's of the supervised over they didn't find the intended targets but their palace servants that were taken out and beaten and hanged when they couldn't get any useful information. This went on through most of the night and early morning and when there were still men looking down in the dungeons and in the edges of the city looking for the missing royals.

Some of the richer and owners of the bigger inns, shops and property's of the city gathered together to talk about the man that helped them who was still passed out against the wall. They walked toward the man and they conversed with each other and came to a decision. The stronger of the men walked forward and picked up the man and another man picked up the valise and bag that belonged to the unconscious man and then followed the rest of the group into the palace and some of the other citizens followed as well and then disappeared behind the closing door of the palace.

Munchkinland

Ocber 11, 1885

In Rush Margins a tall man walked through the road heading into the town of Rush Margins were he was heading with a purpose. His cousin had sent the man a letter warning him that a Time Dragon Clock carrying darkness and filth would be arriving into Frexpar the Godly's terrain ready to corrupt the people he was trying to save with the help of the Unnamed God's light. Arriving at the city he tried to block out thoughts of his very pregnant wife, knowing that she would be safe with the help of some of the neighboring midwifes he'd ask to look in on his wife. Ready to head into the town were the people where now gathered around a large structure on wheels that had a large Dragon statue reaching side to side using the center were its body is supposed to be as a stage area where puppets appeared to be acting a story.

Reaching them he began his sermon and he started to preach on the Unnamed God's forbidding the good man to watch the filth being played out. But it seemed that the more he kept saying the more he was being ignored. After a few other puppets who now represented the people in the town, that the people began to act out of control and irrational. Frexpar tried his best to contain the people's rash actions of rioting and thrashing each other but he was just human and was quickly kicked down to the floor ready to be stampeded on and it was in this moment that doubt began to seep in his mind. He picked himself up and ran into the trees that would lead him home or to a hideaway while the people destroyed everything in sight filling their thirst of blood.

Meanwhile hours later

Inside a side door of the Time Dragon's Clock were four women preparing themselves for the birth of a baby, three midwifes and the very pregnant; Melena Thropp. The three women tried their best to make due with their surroundings, while they checked on the pregnant woman. It wasn't much later when Melena got hit with a harder contraction and then another not even a minute apart. Feeling the baby's arrival was at hand they pulled Melena's legs apart and put them up while another woman massaged her back and the other urged the tired woman to push. After what seemed like hours to the mother to be the baby finally came out and frightened the mid-wives. The baby girl who would be named Elphaba Thropp was born on the same night that a man in the Ozma City was named the new Ruler. And in the not so far future these two people will end up taking part in structuring the future.

Ozma City

Ocber 12, 1885

"Your highness what will be your first move to make our city prosper?" Fillith, a wealthy owner of one of the largest Hotel's in the city. Who, by now was acting advisor to the new leader of Oz.

Having wakened up inside a large room in what felt like a King sized bed oblivious to what had happened after having passed out. Genry was confused and hung over and a bit parched but still wasn't able to form coherent sentences. The man Fillith he believed it was, came to him and told him that because of the initiative he showed in helping his fellow men he was unanimously named the ruler of Ozma City. He didn't like the name he wasn't this Ozma person that ruled over this backwater apes and he didn't want to be. But his mind was now clearing and it was coming to him. He just found his purpose again, and with the now unlimited resources at his beck and call he could now work his way to his Grenavie and then Home.

Looking at the man Genry answers him, "Emerald-cough-Emerald City. That's what it shall be call and it will shine above everything. Now if you could probably fetch me some water and clean clothes I'm feeling up to walk around and see what else needs work."

"As you say your Wonderful Wizardship." Turning around Fillith walked out to the hallways to fetch a body to bring the water and another to head in town to get clothes.

Smiling now he runs the through his mind what the man just called him; Wonderful Wizardship, hmm, Wonderful Wizard, no, Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Now that sounds better. Leaning back into his pillow still smiling at his turn of fortune, I will get used to this title, I mean who wouldn't?

* * *

Sunnydale, CA

United States

Summer of 2007

"Tell me where she is! I won't repeat myself." I'm going to go postal on this goddamn demon if it won't answer. I'm not saying that I won't but I'll hold back because then I'll have to go on a hunt to look for another one when my time is so limited.

The six foot red scaled demon is trembling and gasping before me so I relent on the pressure to his throat so he could speak or at least that's what I think it's what it's attempting. With all the stuttering I can only understand every other word. I raise my hand to punch it, when he flinches and finally stutters out the words I want to hear.

"Please – the Troklerntrank have her. I had nothing to do with the job. All I know is that they hired some thugs to take her. Something; about you not seeing it coming since they half of the clan are demons. They couldn't send their own half demon family so they hired humans. They have her at an abandoned building at the train station. Please don't-"

That's the last thing it says when its head rolls of on the floor. I need to get to her. I'm the last one, able, standing. Holding onto one of the walls of the alleys at the back of Willy's Place for leverage as my vision blurs a bit. Well that's what blood loss does to a person, even to a slayer. Regaining my footing I start running to the train station as the past few days fill my mind.

After defeating the Initiative, a secret government operation that tried to build an army of hybrid demon/machine/human Frankenstein, and dealing with the first slayer's spirit who was attacking our dreams, we took a small break. Reason was that usually after some big bad hits Sunnydale and we defeat it the summer usually ends up being a vacation, until the fall when a new big bad comes along trying to kill, maim or suck the world into hell. My friends and I are usually first line of defense against world suckage or ending, so when this summer ended up not being a snoozer, Giles, my un-official watcher started to worry a bit as a watcher always does. He made Willow look up some coroner reports to check on the body's that started popping up out of the blue, or is it nowhere. Wait why the word blue? And if a body comes up it came from somewhere so why use nowhere? And…okay mind babble needs to stop, need to get back to mind narration. So it turned out to be of the supernatural variety when Giles recognized some of the marks as being of the demon ritual variety. It may have turned out that the dead body's and the demonic markings where a ruse to send us on the wrong trail, but if it wasn't for Tara, Willows girlfriend, recognizing the mistake done on one of the marks we all might have been dead or worse off than we ended up being.

The bodies were a ruse, a damn trick by some son of a bitch bastard humans. We're facing humans again, but these have no souls, no conscious, something worse than demons. I'm hopping against all hope that they're not humans, that I could fight them. I'm getting closer to the train station, and what little blood is pumping in my body is being drugged with slayer adrenaline. I'm using the slayer side in me to go in there and save my sister and I'm afraid of what might happen, at least not to my sister. Don't get me wrong I'm scared of being late and failing in saving her, but somehow that's not what's scarring me, it's more of what I might do when I get in that building housing the son of a bitches. I didn't loose my mother and friends in their attack, and I won't loose my sister, but I might loose myself and that's a fear I have to push back. I can't be scared, I have to be strong I have to go on because I'm the slayer and that's what slayer's do, that's what all slayers before me did; we have to be strong and fight the good fight.

The train station is in sight and I start slowing down. The stinging in my torso is now numb and I can tell that I've pulled a stitch or ten what with my shirt sticking to the areas more than to my sweat. Mind over matter, I'm not in pain, I'm not bleeding, I'm not hurting, I'm not…oww; everything hurts but I can't let it. Deep breathe, inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale. My eyes look up to the buildings standing before me, I run to the closest one. I hide in the shadows and open up my hearing to listen where the most noise is located. There's breathing and talking, surrounding one of the loading factories. So I'm going to have to evade humans guarding the factory and that means the demons are inside.

There are humans working for these demons and their killing for them. They were right I wouldn't have expected them. I'm a slayer demons try to kill me and on occasion some watcher's but that was on my eighteenth birthday. The initiative didn't count because they didn't know who I was and it wasn't really the commando's trying to kill me but their rogue creation and even then it tried to kill the commando's and the scientists. Leaning against the wall I slide down and let out a small breathy sigh.

Ever since moving to Sunnydale I've found out that the demon world wasn't really all black and white. Yes there are vampires out there that hunt humans for food and fun, the demons kill humans as well or use them as sacrifices and there are also humans who worship demon gods or chaos entities. Humans were also a part of the dark and light but never would I have thought there would be those that willingly would let demons order them without a reason than to just kill blindly. With the freedom that the humans are showing with joking and outright laughing they aren't being manipulated or forced; it's their own choice. It's always demons it's always soulless creatures that do that not the people I was chosen to protect. They are only supposed to fight among themselves for land, money and power. They're supposed to fight using army's, not demons. They're supposed to fight against the demons and not join the things to kill their own kind. Angel joined the white hats but it was because of a curse and I don't feel curses being spread around to these humans. There's no sign of possession or soul suckers, I don't feel any of my roommate Kathy's family or brethren. Well maybe if there were then I could maybe do it; I could fight them and kill them.

I don't want to do it but I can't face them in my condition without shedding blood or killing some. I've never had real human blood in my hands, the incident with the deputy mayor and Faith didn't have me plunging the stake, but I did get some of his blood on my hands and I felt the dread that I knew Faith felt yet hers could've been multiplied. I almost condemned my sister slayer for the mistake we both committed and I don't think I could do it. I don't do that, I'm a slayer we're not above the law, we're supposed to work within the limits set to us. If we don't then there'd be more innocent human deaths than demons. There would be more psychotic slayers gunning for blood. There…

A scream, my head whips up so fast it blurs my vision. It's Dawn! They're hurting her…I need to get up. The stinging in my side is back, my eyes close and when I open them I see that I'm on my knees. Damn it I'm sweating out like crazy and I'm trembling. When did summer get cold in Sunnydale? Stupid self doubt; I should've gone in, no matter what. God, breathing hurts. She's still alive, from what I can tell, what with the screaming but I can't get up. Have to put my hand to the ground before my face hits it.

"I need to get up, please, I need to save Dawn; need to save my sister." Okay now I'm crying and whispering to myself and the screaming sounds further away. My head rises up a bit, I open my eyes and they start focusing on the gravel beneath me. There's a small red covering on the loose rocks, my mouth is bleeding. Okay here comes lightheaded with a friend, dizziness and the annoying third wheel blackout. Last thing I hear is a shot ring out through the station.

'Dawn...' darkness and coldness overtake my body.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

An hour later there's red and white lights flashing through the dark train loading factory's windows. And through the unusually quiet night in Sunnydale the cry of sirens penetrated the thick silent night and echoed louder through the factory as they neared. The only noise radiating through the factory beside the nearing sirens where two sets of ragged, gurgled breathing, choking. Two figures lay near each other, both body's belonged to a teenager and a young woman. Both where unconscious and surrounded by dust, blood and body's that appeared to have been ripped apart. The scene in the factory was horrific that even those with strong stomachs would immediately hurl at the pieces of different demon and human parts and blood that littered the floor and walls.

It was exactly what happened to the hardened and ignorant paramedics and 'protectors' of Sunnydale; who always believed to have seen the worst after every scene visited after some 'gang member on PCP' or 'sewer snakes' or whatever reason they put out after the real protectors of Sunnydale nights dispatched of the many demons that made the mouth of hell their home. Many of the paramedics rushed in trying to keep the vile from rising to their throat and to keep whatever coffee or junk food they had to eat in between shifts. Looking around they found two bodies in the center of the room, and they both had all their legs and arms and heads in place so they became their main priority to look for signs of life and then for any life threatening wounds.

An older man walked in giving some air of arrogance and superiority, wearing a green long sleeved dress shirt with a simple dark green tie, dark brown nice dress pants and a pair of black polished shoes'. He carried on him a black shoulder holster and on his hip his detective badge. His short cropped hair was highlighted with grey hairs and his face looked very tired and worn. The dark circles on his eyes popped even more with the crow's feet that had settled at either side of his eyes. The mustache he wore had the same treatment his hair took. With every step you could see the sweat stains on his shirt, the humidity that seemed to befall the factory came at a very inopportune time, on his way to the two bodies that still seemed intact; he began to loosen up his tie and pulling up the sleeves. It was really suffocating in this factory and the man did not care, he was here to do a job and more oft than not his job ended up with him cleaning and covering after the true protectors of Sunnydale. His unit although small consisted of a group of detectives, captains, and deputy chief that were in charge to make up the cover stories, if any supernatural entity was the cause of what ever destruction the kids had to fight. Detective Edwards was no fool and he knew that those who really saved Sunnydale were teenagers who by now he had deducted where in their early twenty's. He and his unit were grateful to those kids who seemed to know what to do and that had lowered the death rates.

But today it seemed that they weren't quick enough to take care of whatever, and by looking at some of the body parts scattered around, demons had passed through. Reaching the EMT working on one of the body's, it hit him that they were two girls. They were two young girls who by the look of the EMT's trying to resuscitate them, they were shot and there seems to scratches and cuts. He looked at both but had to do a double take and turned to the older of the two girls. He looked at the blonde; he knew her from somewhere but all the blood and whatever else what covering her face, made it difficult to really recognize her. But the blonde hair sparked a memory. He turned to the EMT working on her to get her stats.

"How are these two doing? Are they alive?" the Detective asked.

"Well they're both breathing; their heartbeats are a bit weak and they maybe bleeding internally." The EMT said while putting some neck braces as well as IV fluids and some quick transfusions of blood.

When trying to stop any blood from seeping out of any open wounds; the EMT's began to clean some of the dried blood and gook off of the girls bodies. When they cleaned the older girl's face he immediately recognized her. Detective Edwards knew her; not personally but from pictures and stories. This girl fit the description and the photos he was shown; this girl was Buffy Anne Summers. She was Sunnydale's silent protector and from his theory it was her who brought Sunnydale's high murder rate down.

"You need to get her to the Hospital immediately. Do you hear me, boy?" the detective urged the paramedic.

"Sir, I'm working as fast as I'm able. And with you starting to scream down at me isn't going to make me go faster." The paramedic answered.

"I know that my screaming wont work. How about this reason then? How about the fact that if this girl stopped breathing Sunnydale; would truly be screwed. Tell me what you think about that fact, boy." The last was said condescendingly.

Looking out of the corner of his eye the paramedic continues to work on his patient.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, old man."

"I'll let that last comment slip. But this girl here is the only thing preventing you from being overworked. She's what's keeping Sunnydale from going to literal hell or did you not take that new course in nurse on wheels school?" Edwards was being a bit snide at the young paramedic but he didn't care. And by the look in the young man's eyes it seemed that he didn't care about the insult but more on the fact that he had a true superhero in his care. Every person working as a cop, nurse, doctor, firefighter or any well respected county job knew of the girl who went out and saved people.

"We have a steady heart beat on both girls, let's load them into the ambulance and send word ahead that we'll be bringing her in. They'll know who she is, it seems she was in earlier today by the look on the bandages that she's wrapped in." turning to the aged detective who was following him out he apologized.

"Sorry, about the attitude, Sir."

"It's okay, kid. Take care of her okay."

By the sound of the last sentence he knew it wasn't a request but a command.

"We will. She may not know that we know about her and her friends, but we do. So we'll do everything in our power."

The paramedic gave a small smile and got in the ambulance and closed the door. The two ambulances sped off with both the girls. And the detective gave out a sigh and a small prayer under his breathe as he went in to the factory to check in on the rest of the carnage that awaited for him to make out a scenario and to think over a plausible story to cover up the true happenings. Edwards turned to three members of his squad and motioned to the factory and they followed him inside.

* * *

Jano 25, 1886

Frottica, Upper Uplands

Gillikin, OZ

Grenavie Upland daughter of a rich entrepreneur Grejor and his wife Genav Arduenna of the Upper Uplands, and wife to Gaslond Upland of Frottica in the Upper Uplands; was in a slump. The same dark depression that had been following her for the past nine months; since his father made her marry Gaslond and then had her fiancé ran out of the Upper Uplands.

Her true love was never Gaslond. Gaslond was just brought in to the picture when her father trying to mend fences with the lower classes of Gillikin, had him marry his daughter. He was just lucky that his father was her father's business partner and sometime confidant before and after Genry. Just thinking about him after all this time still makes her heart skip and her breath fall short. Genry, her one true love and soul mate; she might have been a child when she met him but in the time that she spent with him as she matured into a young woman, she knew he would be with her to the end of time. But it didn't happen, her father made sure that her fairy tale ending would never come true.

After only a year of engagement her father came in and ended it the minute Genry walked into the Arduenna Estate. Genry was gone for a couple of months by his own father's permission and when he returns Ugajor decides to accuse poor Genry of embezzlement. He wasn't given a chance to defend himself and was sent away without a warning. Ugajor was always looking for a way to worm his way into power. Why couldn't her father just see that? Why would he choose those awful 'Animals' over his protégé? He took the word of a manipulative man and the side of the thing that should never have been given the rights of that only a human being could have. They should know their place and should take their roles correctly and live in the barns and forests that they where born for.

'Oh, Genry where are you right now? Out in the cold without a family; or maybe you found your family and have forgotten about me?' she sobbed lightly leaning on her window looking out into the cold dark rainy day. 'Why haven't you come for me? Have you even tried, my love? Has my father made it difficult for you to fulfill your promise?'

Reaching down to her large belly she rested her hand and with a finger rubbed small circles lovingly. 'What if I gave you a reason to come back? The greatest reason for you to come back so you could meet what our love created.' Yes that bump in her belly was a child she knew belonged to Genry and not to her husband. She new the day after, when he had to leave when her father found her and married her off to Gaslond. Closing her eyes she still rested against the window pane when she felt a sharp pain in her side, and felt the wetness that came with the pain drenching her dress and legs. She gasped out and stood up from the window sill and stumbled out to her nightstand and grabbed the bell and ranged it loud to have the maids come in and fetch a healer or midwife. She knew they would send for her husband as well even though she really didn't want him to share this special moment with her.

The one person she wanted here can't be and he won't be able to see his child be born. The maid ran in and helped Grenavie lie in bed and put her feet up and put pillows under her head. The pain when it would hit would be excruciating and yet she would welcome it as long as her child, whom she knew would be a girl, would be healthy and strong. She lied there, with her eyes closed and with maids fussing all over her and cleaning of the sweat and tears that would leak out. She didn't know how much time had passed but when she opened her eyes again Grenavie saw the healer and Gaslond standing over her. She couldn't hear them, she didn't really know what they were saying but Gaslond sat beside her and grabbed her hand and took over for one of the maids who was dabbing her face with cool cloths.

She winced as pain hit her, the healer touched her stomach and placed a hand under her nightdress and asked Grenavie if the stabbing pain were coming closer together. She answered with a nod and the doctor then told the maids to gather some supplies, for the baby would come in soon. With a small smile she looked to Gaslond and was surprised at what she saw in his eyes. The once distant and cool man was actually here with her, showing behind those green emerald eyes compassion and some love for her. Could it be that he was happy to welcome this child that could possibly not be his? And yet no matter how she questioned his reasons to stay at her side other than obligation, Grenavie couldn't deny the fact that if Genry didn't come to her and whisked her away; Gaslond might sneak his way into her heart.

* * *

Sunnydale Hospital

Early summer 2007

Sunnydale, CA, Earth

Through the Emergency entrance a group of doctors and nurses and some EMT's burst in wheeling two stretchers. They were sent into separate rooms and were each attended by a group of professionals. Nurses ran around the room pulling out iv's, tubes, blood, instruments, plugging in heart monitors and many other equipment to detect vitals, pressure, and sonograms to detect internal bleeding. Doctors where cutting up clothes and cleaning and disinfecting wounds and detecting any major wounds that would need surgery and what was going on with the patients. It was within the first couple of minutes when the blonde young woman awoke shocking all those in the room with her. When the shock passed they began to calm her down by telling her where she was.

"Miss Summers, its Dr. Stephen do you remember I treated you earlier today?" when she looked at him with recognition Dr. Stephen continued. "Can you remember what happened to you?"

"Shot at…Men attacked us…mom, Giles, Xander, Will…hurt them…men hurt us…"She struggled to get out.

"Miss Summers that happened earlier today, you disappeared from the hospital and were found in a factory with another brunette girl. Doctors in another room are working on her, do you know who the girl is?" the doctor tried to get a name.

"Dawn…? She's…Dawn…Ok? How…" those were the only words she was able to let out before her eyes closed and blood began to seep from her mouth.

"We need suction and more blood. She might have a collapsed lung and we need a breathing tube here stat." more movement came from the ER room. "Her sister is in the other room, I need a nurse to go out to next room and put a name on the girl and have admin notify her mother upstairs and if she's stable enough have her brought down."

When the door adjoining the rooms opened the distinct sound of a flat line floated into the room and if the crew in the room weren't professionals they might have stopped to look at the other room were their patients sister lie, possibly dead. The sound just made those working on the short blonde, work even more in trying to save her to spare the mother from loosing two children that day.

The doctors working on the brunette girl whom they had come to learn her name is Dawn, thanks to one of the nurses in the other room; worked hard and diligently to bring her back from where ever it was she went that caused her heart to stop beating. They had to intubate her when she stopped breathing and were now trying to bag her and give her CPR and then they pulled out the crash cart to shock her heart. While they were doing this some monks in a building across town were running from a psychotic blonde and had to perform an emergency spell to hide the power source the blond was looking for. All they knew was that there were two slayers activated and that the one in town was one of the longest living slayers and had a pretty great track record with dealing with the supernatural. They knew they had to hide the power source and they had the perfect candidate to protect that source. They sent the green source to the slayer; when they completed the spell Dawn Summers had stopped breathing. The key found itself a host more than a shell; that power kept the soul from escaping. The medical staff working on her, let out a collective sigh of relief when they were able to stable her enough to send her up to the OR for procedures.

In the minutes after the younger Summer's was sent up to the OR, when the staff were preparing their patient to be sent up after her sister; Buffy Summers the Slayer, protector, she who hangs in cemeteries took her last breath. And like the doctors working on the brunette did everything in their power to keep her mother, who had just arrived, from loosing her eldest.

There seemed to be a great web being weaved that day for in the dimension linked to earth by one man, a Gillikin 'royal' woman was having a child that was conceived out of love. And that man wasn't there to witness his unknown child's birth; for he did not know of her conception. That man in Oz was known to many in the north and by one woman in the east as Genry Arduenna; although the man who had bestowed his surname in Oz to Genry had removed it. And in Earth and some hell dimensions he was known by the name Hank Summers, father of the same Slayer who lied in bed fighting for her life, and by many as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, well at least not in person. At the moment both his children were at the opposite ends of the spectrum of life. He was viewing a ruby red glass orb that was given to him by a Quadling man he had met on his trip to the country of the south, trying to see if he could locate the Grimoire.

The man, something to do with a Heart, he couldn't really recall his name but he had told him that the orb would show Genry what he wanted most or what needed his attention. It seemed that he wasn't really focusing on what he wanted since his mind was going back and forth between the woman he was forced to leave behind and the daughter he willingly left. He wondered if his oldest daughter was still alive and if within however long time he had been gone she was still protecting, selflessly, the people his bosses had been trying to doom to hell. And his mind then crossed to Grenavie, the young woman he knew he truly cared for, and not since the early years of his marriage he had felt for his ex-wife and mother of his two children; Joyce. His life was screwed and he knew that, but there was nothing he could do to fix this chapter of his life nor the earlier ones. It seemed that by his own twisted ways to provide for his family and to do good in his bosses eyes he destroyed any happiness he could have ever hope to gain.

So as the fates or destiny would have it these three events mixed in and created a bond that tied this picturesque world with the gritty world that began with hell; by something other than the man that lived in both. In the ruby red rounded orb two lights crashed together to send in a rippling affect that was felt in both worlds. An event like no other felt in the cosmos since the incarceration of the demons and creation of the Animals. The light or soul heading to heaven was pulled to into the orb of Genry and split in two by the silent unknown magik of the 'Wizard.' When the now split soul trying to find its way back to its body flew out of the orb and like two same sided magnets they bounced off heading out separately. Genry being hit by the negating force was shocked into unconsciousness and the lights found their ways into two different body's; well one of the body's it recognized.

Two people, a doctor and healer, were trying to deliver life into two different bodies. One newborn baby girl whom the mother had named Galinda Upland of the Arduenna clan of the Upper Uplands; and the other a young woman whom twenty years earlier was named Buffy Anne Summers, who came back to life for the second time in her young life.

* * *

a/u: Okay new chapter and I know the timeline is a bit wonky but I got lazy and decided it worked a bit better this way for the plot. And the whole hey Galinda has Buffy's soul sounds like some crazy soap opera twist but I love these two characters and for some reason to me they're a bit to alike to begin with. i/e: Galinda and Buffy were both basically princesses and snobs who had things their way. Who because of some hard bumps and losses both grew up and took reign of their life for good. For Galinda it was loosing Ama Clutch because of a mistake in her part and for Buffy it was loosing Merrick, first watcher, because of a mistake in her part. So it'll make more sense later. Who could know that hank could possibly be more human than we thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Sunnydale, CA

Mid May

Ever since moving to the small eccentric and quaint town located in southern California, it seemed that the month of May was always a very hectic and busy month for a young Slayer and her friends. Well looking at the facts that for the past five years living on the hellmouth located under the town of Sunnydale, Buffy Summer's life has been full of danger and excitement, well mostly danger, because the excitement only came when the slayer in her took over and let loose beating the evil beings that lived in town. And even if normal living here came with the danger of early death or magical possession the Month of May usually ended in chaotic battle with the forces of darkness and an apocalyptic threat that was won and stopped by a ragtag group that dubbed themselves as the Scooby's. And they consisted of Buffy Summers as the Slayer and leader of the group that over the course of the five years living in Sunnydale grew and thinned but always stayed true with the core group who consisted of the slayer's watcher and father figure, Rupert Giles, and her two friends, the female witch, Willow Rosenberg and her normal Xander shaped friend Alexander 'Xander' Harris.

And in this time the threat hit really close to home since a hell goddess, trapped within the body of a human male nurse named Ben, was after an energy source called the key which would allow said hell goddess to leave the prison and head back to her hell dimension to get vengeance on the two hell gods that exiled her. Even though this would have been taken as an opportunity to rid the world of an insane threat, the two dark downsides to this plan would have been that the key that was needed to open a dimensional rift/portal was human and that, that human just happened to be Buffy Summer's younger sister Dawn Summers.

Buffy was set in keeping that secret from the Hell Goddess, Glorificus or Glory, at any cost and many times came very close to being killed in Glory's plight in finding the Key, but survived due to the fact that she knew where the key was and that the key was human; a fact that was unknown by the Goddess for the longest time. And it would have been kept a secret much longer if it hadn't been for the fact that Glory had a flaw in her human prison; she was slowly going insane and needed to suck the minds of people to keep sane. This flaw was a more a very lucky tracker for Glory even though she didn't know it from the beginning, it had seemed that when she brain sucked humans it made those people insane and the fact was that insane people where able to see where the energy of the key was located when they laid eyes on the thing or being that hid the energy.

And it was because of one of these crazy's that Glory was able to locate the Key by mistake. A mistake that seemed to be very much as if it had been fixed up or prophesized to happen the way it did.

The cards were laid out and everything was put to motion on a mid May day where all it all fell together and Glory was able to find out that the key she was looking for has been in her sight since she met the young blonde Californian slayer named Buffy.

The players that lead to this discovery had been a handful of people that when seen clearly would of never had been obviously looked at as key players in this secret gone awry.

The Knights of Byzantium, where a sect of men who fought to destroy the Key, no matter what form it took, all to prevent the destruction of reality of this dimension and every other dimension. This sect was a holy one where men gave their lives to prevent hell from emerging into earth and vice versa. This time the Knights were late in arriving when the monks charged in protecting the Key had to send it to some else to protect from the Knights and Glorificus. It was one of these men who after being captured and tortured by Glory was brain sucked and sent to the mental ward in Sunnydale's hospital where Glory's alter ego Ben worked as a male nurse.

Ben was in his prime having been accepted as a nurse and intern in Sunnydale after leaving school. And by looking at the man you would immediately think handsome young man who is normal and respectful. But underneath all that in the surface within himself he held an entity that he was destined to live with till the day he died or she was sent home. And the prison and badness didn't end there what was set out to be a prison soon became a body share rooming where Ben had a life and job and went on through the day not knowing when Glory would emerge from him and take over his body not only mentally but physically shifting from male Ben to woman Glory. And though non knew what the other has done while they are each in control and it was because of this that when Ben found out that the key was a girl and that it was Dawn Summers, Glory didn't know because it was Ben's memory that contained that memory and not her.

But even if their mind wasn't shared like their body was they also had another thing in common; the short demons who worshipped Glory. They would care for Glorificus in her insane state and would go out and bring humans for their mistress to use and then when Glory shifted into the male Ben they would follow him and spy on him looking after him from afar against the young mans wishes. And during a spat between one this little demons and the nurse, Ben let it slip that the key had been changed not into an object but into a human. The demon let this be known to his mistress after he survived being stabbed by her alter ego.

Know knowing that the key was human Glory began to spy on the slayer and her friends trying to deduce which of the humans that surrounded the slayer was the key. The Scooby's where in danger and so were their significant other's who had over time become a part of the gang. Glory aimed at finding the key by using the closeness the slayer showed to her friends and the newness of their friendship. Because of this Glory first took aim at the vampire ally, Spike when one of her followers found out about a sexual relationship that was partaking between both the vampire and the slayer. But what they didn't know was that Spike was a vampire and that the 'slayer' he was boinking was actually a robot made to fulfill his sexual fantasies in the likeness of the slayer he loved but wasn't reciprocated. Yet Spike showed his loyalty to the actual Slayer by sustaining torture and keeping the identity of the key a secret.

Next Glory aimed her sight to the blonde witch girlfriend, Tara Maclay, of Willow Rosenberg. Glory managed to corner Tara in a street fair where she not only saw that the young woman was not the key but that she could send her as a message to the slayer. Well it was that and the fact that she had failed that was slowly sapping away her sanity and using the closest person to her she brain sucked the blonde sorceress. Leaving the broken woman sitting on a bench alone and confused was how minutes later her red headed witch girlfriend Willow found her. Once at the hospital to treat her broken mind and a crushed hand courtesy of Glory, Willow called the rest of the Scooby gang and it was there where decisions were made and futures were altered.

Willow looking for revenge broke into Rupert Giles' dark magic books and absorbed enough dark power to hurt Glory. Meanwhile the Slayer went out looking for the Knights of Byzantium to find out more about Glory and the key and if there was a way to stop Glory for good.

The young girl walked through a forest searching for someone using the darkness around her to hide from sight. She wasn't looking for blood, no she was looking for answers and having lived in the town that housed this forest she knew how to use this sight in her favor. The moonlight cast eerie shadows on the branches and the ground making it easy for her to move freely and unnoticed. The sounds of animals and other creatures covered the sounds of her light footsteps and breathing. She was a hunter and even without the help of nature it was very much possible that her own abilities could have been more than enough for her.

Looking into her surroundings and opening her ears to listen in on the noises that seemed out of place. She was sure that she was getting closer to her pray. Because as she walked further in the noises she had gotten used to seemed to have disappeared and other new and out of placed sounds took over. Willy the snitch was right, the knights seemed to have made their home in the forest where it was clear that they felt at home in, but to her it just made her raise an eyebrow at the predictable home these king Arthur wannabe's have settled in.

Pretty soon she began to smell fire and burnt meat, the camp she was looking for was very close by and she needed to either jump in sword a blazing or stake out for a while to see if the odd were in her favor.

Slowly and quietly she made her way up a tree which gave her enough height to look around for up to more that 100 yards at either side. And it was there that she spotted the knight's camp.

The place they had settled in looked to have a pretty large clearing allowing for many of the men to lie down and sleep without the hinder of a tree trunk or rock. Bed rolls were rolled up and resting in a pile to the side out of the way to give them room to spar or move freely. The only light flashing in through beside the moonlight was the bonfire lit in the center of the camp illuminating the men while they went around working on their routines of the day and by the look of a few of the more important ones they were also planning or working on some important thing if their animated gestures were anything to go by.

'Well there aren't many of them. The others must be out hunting or patrolling and if that is it then they must be really rusty in their work or they are becoming to trusting.' The young slayer countered in her mind running over all the options of attack that were open to her. The north end opposite of where she was hidden seemed to be open for her to take out some of the ones not armed giving her enough time to keep them surprised long enough for her to fight her way to the man that seemed to be the leader of the unit.

Running softly to her mark the moment she felt the ground under her she made short time, all the while pulling out her sword from out of her jacket where it was sheathed. Taking in a deep breathe she jumped out and with a punch kick combo she knocked out the first two men shattering their jaws. Jumping to the side she slashed her sword catching a knight in the side while she avoided the fall of a sword aimed at her neck.

The whole ordeal took very little time and by the time she walked to the fallen leader who was still conscious and nursing a deep cut on his arm and a broken leg. Breathing a bit heavily she stabbed down her sword into the earth leaving it close as she reached her bloodied hands to the man's chain mailed shirt and pulled him up and leaned him against a tree to keep him erect while she questioned him.

Well what the slayer found out wasn't really much helpful but was enough to give her team a more in-depth look at the key and Glorificus. And with this plans failure she headed to the magic box were her friends were more likely to be at, at this time well for the exception of Willow and Tara who should be at their dorm or still at the hospital.

The minute she opened the door she knew something was wrong. The faces of the Scooby's who were present at the magic store were somber, grim and worried. The older man having spotted her first walked briskly towards her and told her what had happened.

"Ah, Buffy, good you're here." Taking off his glasses and looking at her he continued. "Willow is missing, you're mother called about half an hour ago saying that Willow had left Tara at the house with her. And well asked if Willow was still here at the store. She never stopped by here and Xander is out scoping the streets looking for her."

"So Willow maybe had to take a breather and Xander or Mom should call pretty soon with news." Yet as the words left the young blondes mouth her expression still held worry.

Putting back on his glasses his brow furrowed and he gave her some unexpected news. "Yes, it wouldn't have us so worried if it wasn't for the fact that Anya found the dark magic section opened and books missing. There could be a slight chance that Willow is headed to Glory's lair looking for revenge."

No sooner the words were out that that she ran to the back and on her way picked up a random book from the table and then finally made it. The back room was ample and held many targets and fighting punching bags and the walls were aligned with so many weapons a person couldn't really look at the displays in anything but awe.

Everything turned out fine by the end, Willow having used Dark Magic on Glory was able to hurt her a bit and it gave her an idea on how to cure Tara's frail mind. Buffy arriving to stop Glory from killing her best friend when the magic began to dissipate, together they put Glory out of commission for some days. This small break made them realize that they had to take everyone out of Sunnydale, before Glory found out that Dawn Summer's was the key.

Their escape had to be put in motion much earlier than anticipated, when during Joyce Summers last routine checkup ended with a one of the many insane victims Glory had sent to the hospital saw Dawn as how she now was; a glowing green ball of energy. At that time Glory had emerged from her dormant state in the male nurse's body overheard the exchange and would have taken the key if it wasn't for a passing semi running her over in the street.

And during the escape she was attacked by the few Knights of Byzantium left standing and they wounded Giles while minutes later after having found shelter Glory appeared and took Dawn which hit the slayer hard.

Present

Inside Xander's bedroom held two sitting girls, one a pretty short blonde and the other a medium height red haired girl, and standing nearby looking in at the two were two other women who were standing close by looking in on the two sitting girls in worry and

She knew that her best friend whom at the moment sat catatonic in front of her was going to be difficult in breaking her out of self pity stupor that had her reliving her failures. The red head knew that she had to bring her out because without the blonde they wouldn't have a chance in destroying the hell goddess, even with all of her power, the peroxide vampire and all of the heart and bravery all the others brought to the group; they didn't have a leader.

Buffy Summers has the will, the strength and the strategically mind, but today she proved to her friends and family that even with the slayer in her and the power she carries she was still human and like all humans; vulnerable.

Taking a deep breath the red head took her position on the small vanity bench and began to mumble a phrase in Latin and the next thing that she saw was a bright flash and white.

Hours Later

The group that called themselves the Scooby's or the Slayer and the Slayerettes at the moment were crouching behind some boxes that littered the site. The same site the blonde hell goddess, Glory, called her demon minions and her insane victims to build a tower high enough for her to bleed the key and leap into portal that would undoubtedly open so she could seek vengeance on those that exiled her.

To the group an army like that wasn't insignificant but it wasn't anything to do with numbers but with the ability to beat time and prevent the blood letting ritual. They had many weapons and secret weapons hidden on their person to use on the small follower demons of Glorificus and non pointy weapons to knock the crazies down with no deathly blood shed. But in the case of the pale read headed witch she carried her magic to take on the god but it wasn't meant to kill or destroy but to weaken and heal the blonde sorceress' mind that at the moment was in the construction site helping with the construction of the tower to make it a bit more resistant still.

Having been briefed the group separated to their positions and took post ready for the signal that Willow the green eyed witch was supposed to give out.

The group was a rag tag bunch of fighters who night after night, year after year they put their lives' in danger by standing at ground zero fighting those that would see the world into hell. At this fight those present were a very unexpected group that given the choice the slayer would not have allowed them to put themselves in danger well most of them she didn't much cared if the bleached blonde vampire Billy idol look-a-like would help or disappear; okay that was before he had taken a beating and torture because he wouldn't give up the key, who happened to be her younger sister, Dawn.

Besides the vampire who stood crouched behind some piled bricks that hid him from view, hands clenching and un-clenching ready to jump into action to protect his lil' bit; as Spike would affectionaly call Dawn. Turning to where the blonde slayer was hiding he gave her an encouraging smile, his sharp high cheek bones, blue piercing eyes, prominent jaw, mussed up curly blonde hair and high forehead still sporting the cuts and bruises made him look like a protector who went to hell and back to safeguard one of the two person's she trusted too him if tonight she might not make it through.

Giving the man a small smile she turned to look for her mother who stood next to her reinstated watcher looking out to the mad citizens of Sunnydale mental ward work tirelessly and mindlessly to please the thing that took their lives. Her five foot eleven watcher toppled over her mother by about three or four inches, and where her mother had shoulder length blonde hair, her watcher sported a short cut of brown hair sprinkled with some grey hairs. For some reason the slayer while looking at the pair hoped that they could lean on each other when her time was up and some random demon got in that lucky shot which would end her existence. Trying to keep her thoughts on love instead of the secret she learned of the escapades her mother, Joyce, and her Watcher, Rupert Giles, had on the hood of a police car while under a mental de-aging spell.

Having made sure that the two adults were okay she peaked around her hiding spot and took in the way her best male friend hugged his ex-demon girlfriend with love and promises. They made an unmatched pair that became solid and strong by the feelings they both had for each other brought upon by trials and kindness. The one thousand one hundred twenty five year old ex-demon, Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins or Anyanka, who specialized in scorned women and punished the men, who scorned them, found that not all men were pigs thanks to Xander Harris. He treated her with respect and didn't flinch at her forwardness and he protected her and made her human existence bearable.

She would have leaned back and cried at all that she has missed because of her calling if it wasn't for the first signal that announced Willows first step in the plan. Standing up a bit still semi crouched she sprinted to another hiding place while Willow gave her girlfriend her sanity, her troll hammer held tight in her hand she made it to the next part of the plan as she heard the mutterings of the cheap perm goddess and her voice distinctively flow across the ground as the other sprang into action weapons held high. She peeked over the stack of pipes she chose as her hiding spot she tried to locate the red head and Tara, the blonde Sorceress, after what she assumed was an extremely long minute she found the blonde dragging herself to breathing Witch.

Everything around her was complete chaos and she took the opportunity to pull out the leather bound book she had taken earlier in the week from the Magic Box her watcher's store. She opened it and found the spell she wanted and recited it until her body started humming with power that needed to flow out. The blonde slayer closed the book and in within a second disappeared back into its makeshift holster on her back thanks to the speed spell she performed.

Buffy POV

Wow this spell is working fast and wow, okay so I already said wow but if you could feel the way this is making my muscles hum and it would make an ultimate massage seem like crap. And doing spells are not much of a big deal at least it wouldn't have been a big deal if the previous summer I was a spell illiterate and ever since that crazy time in the ER when I almost died, dead that time I've felt an itch that I couldn't make it go away unless I had to do something. At first I had believed that it was still the remains of the spell Giles, Willow, Xander and I performed at the deep bowels of the initiative to call on the First Slayer, but no matter how much I sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night with insomnia and ran until I couldn't breathe or beat demons and vamps to an inch from being pavement paste it just got stronger and stronger.

That is until I was voted to help in the Magic Box looking through inventory and shipments that the curious part of me got out through my slayer defenses that screamed at me to take precaution, and I opened a spell book that had come in that morning. Looking at the book I still couldn't really understand what Willow and Giles saw in the reading of one, but I kept looking through it but the print was sketchy and a bit unreadable and I can at least recognize some of the written languages thanks to the demons that try to destroy humanity and then Giles makes me research no matter how much I tell him that I have to go out and patrol. Okay head shake and mental pout leaves and I'm back to magic learning, so I flipped through the pages and one by one the letters rearranged and in a crazy language there were spells that I was able to understand. That made me a bit weary but again curiosity got a hold of me and I mutter the first spell that catches my eyes, knowing full well that magic and Buffy were unmixxy things but once finished I look up and floating in front of me was my broad sword I kept in my weapon chest at home. Well to make this short I tried it again and again and it finally convinced me and since then I have been practicing in secret, not that I didn't want to keep it that way but I didn't want to be studied by the gang and my mom just because I picked up a new hobby.

Sure today I told Willow that she was my ace in the pocket if anything went wrong I still think that because no matter what I've studied or learned my best friend has the years and agility in the subject that trumps mine. And today the only spell I was planning to use was the speed spell that would hopefully make me as fast as the hell goddess.

"The Slayer is a Robot, did anybody know the slayer was a robot?" the surprised blonde exclaimed.

That was my cue, so I flipped over the pipes and in a blink she was airborne thanks to my trusty troll hammer, note to self thank Anya for cursing her cheating boyfriend, and landed a few feet from the Buffy-bot, note two to self thank Spike for being a pig and getting a sex-bot made in my likeness.

"Glory has anyone told you you're an idiot?" okay not my best but it was the truth, am I right? Of course I'm right.

I don't let her get up and again I'm at her in a flash and punch, hammer hit, kick, and duck, back hand hammer hit and roundhouse kick she lands seven feet behind me and it's then that I hear my sister. I look up at the tower and I could see the blur that is my sister tied up and scared. I'm about three levels up with my super speed but I'm stopped and pushed off by Glory, but thanks to supped up reflexes I grab a chain and use the momentum to kick her off but my idea got through to her and we're running and climbing and swinging and one slip later we're dazed lying on the floor, wind knocked out of us and my hammer laid somewhere around me.

At the same time we got up and as launched my self at Glory I saw Spike make a run for the tower and he began gaining ground and getting up unscathed. Now I can focus on the Hell Bitch without worry. The speed spell is still going strong and I can block or dodge the blows headed toward me and it's making her angrier and more reckless. I can notice that because I've dealt with those types and at times even I'm like this so recognition check.

Now I'm on my butt and Glory is walking toward me blabbering about random blabs and I can hear the gear in the bulldozer and before I can quip the giant wrecking ball slams Glory into another building and spotting my hammer I run towards it pick it up and give Xander a nod in thanks at his rescue, sitting in the driver seat.

Short order from wrecking ball, I beat Glory, I threatened Ben her human prison, I run passed a bleeding and broken Spike, spot the gang alive and still kicking some demon butt, the crazies must have left when Glory retreated and now I'm at the top of the tower and standing in my way was an old man I paid not attention to rapidly threw him off the tower and took off her bindings. I half dragged her to the descending steps when behind me I hear the tear and crackling that announces the opening of the portal.

So this is it then? I ask myself as I turn to the massive energy spewing hole floating about ten to fifteen feet below me and my sister. I was late and it appears that the world is ending tonight, I'm not going to do what some ancient book says or what Giles says I have to do; it's not my duty. I'm not killing my sister and I'm not loosing her to some half assed guide. And I know she is real and not a figment of a spell gone awry no matter what Giles and my friends say, I found out during my catatonic epiphany. She existed all a long and wasn't created, that kidnapping and shoot out that took place last summer we both died and we were both changed and I'm not sure if for good or not.

"Buffy, it's started; you have to let me go." Dawn said as she tried to push me aside to let her walk through so she could jump.

"No, I don't have to, because I wont." I tried to push her backwards toward the stairs leading down.

And without a warning she tried again and if it wasn't for my supped up speed then I would have taken a side dive and she would have gotten her way.

"I know about the ritual, tt has to have the blood Buffy, blood starts and until the blood stops flowing it will never stop. I have to… look at what's happening." it has to have the blood, but who's?

I turn around and the earth is cracking, buildings are transforming into demon dens, demons are popping out of the earth and hey there's a dragon…maybe the dragon bit was the only thing not apocalyptic but awesome. Wait no scratch that last thought fire breathing on pedestrian is not cool so back to apocalyptic.

Okay back to the issue at hand involving an apocalypse, now I have to think hard on how to stop this dimension blending and bleeding before everything really goes to hell. But with chaos ensuing everywhere and blood spilling, okay there's something about blood it keeps coming up.

Flashback

Sitting at the metal staircase at the magic shop earlier that night Spike is responding to a question Xander asked about why did it have to be Dawn's blood to stop the ritual and his answer was typical vampire, "'Cause it's always got to be the blood"

Some weeks before this night Dawn found out about her being the key and ran away to the Sunnydale Hospital looking for answers to her new found keyness, from the mental ward since she deduced it that the crazies could see her, or better yet how she truly looks. Glory somehow ended up with Dawn and in a slayer, vampire, witch and goddess fight Buffy was wounded and showed Dawn that it didn't matter is she was created or born in the family, "It's Summers' blood it's just like mine."

After Spike gave his two cents on the matter hours earlier that night Buffy tries to convince her watcher and friends that Dawn wasn't created but without going into the details all she can say is, "She's me. The Monks made her out of me."

About a week earlier from the portal opening her mother almost died from a brain tumor but was able to beat it and by some unknown sense she was numb and didn't feel the happiness that her sister and friends showed at the news. All she was able to feel was relief so she went to a slayer retreat to talk to her guide or the first slayer who in turn told her that she was closing in on her death wish and then went on to say, "Death is Your Gift."

End Flashback

Still holding on to the Dawn's arm's I looked into the portal and at the sunrise and finally understood what the first slayer meant, death was my gift to give to my family and the world. Dawn and I share the same blood because we're sisters, Dawn didn't have to die…I do. Do I have a death wish? Can I willingly jump and save billions of beings by giving up my life? Turning around to my sister, looking into her innocent face and tear stained cheeks I know that I would do it in a heart beat.

"Buffy, NO." well I guess she might be a mind reader or I don't have a decent poker face.

"Dawnie I have to." I'm trying to keep my emotions in check by now.

"No."

"Listen to me, please there's not a lot of time please, listen." What can one truly say in a matter of seconds before you kill yourself? Well last time I left that job to Miss Calendar to tell Giles and in turn he could tell my friends and my mother. But this time it's up to me and by deducing portal closage it just shows that I can work well under pressure so after a short suicide verbal passing and one last kiss to my sister I turn to the portal and well I guess people can guess what happens once I hit.

Well since most people have not done what the slayer set out when she swan dove of the platform atop of the tower. The moment her body hit the swirling energy spewing out darkness, all she felt was a burning sensation as if someone had meticulously thrown her into a power plant, organs and skin cooking and boiling, sharp sensation in her head like if someone was standing in her head with a spear just going to town in there stabbing all over never focusing on one spot. Her breathing was a bit labored and her heart pounding so fast she knew she was either having a stroke or was just overdosing on adrenaline. And finally her eyes close and with blood trickling out of her ears eyes and mouth the portal closed and along with it her body.

Once the newly freed key walked down to where everybody stood looking at the piece of bloodied scraps of material that once belonged to the blonde slayer. The scraps were flowing as it was a planted flag belonging to the winning team that delivered such a bittersweet victory. The world stands now with a few extra demons to kill but minus a champion's life.

Joyce turned to her youngest daughter, eyes blood red tears falling like waterfalls and a look twisted pain only a mother could feel by outliving their children, she ran to her and enveloped her in one of the tightest hugs both grieving but not alone. In a semi circle stood those that were ready to mourn and break down.

The right of the Summers girls stood a grief stricken young man carrying in his arms his newly appointed fiancé who took a pretty hard knock to her body when random debris fell on her. The man was grieving silently and crestfallen but yet he felt the horrible feeling of being happy that his lover, Anya survived the night and he hated that because his best friend the girl who changed his life for the better was dead, and he should be weeping like his red headed friend or at least like his love silently weeping or like the bleached vampire who without a soul shed tears of loss.

The redhead witch stood next the hetero couple leaning against her girlfriend who was still in shock from regaining her mind. They both leaned on each other and with great pain the blonde maintained her composure so she could be her lover's rock and support that was bound to make the red head fall apart.

The slayer's watcher stood a few feet from where the sullied rags rested and his only conclusion was that this time he had lost his slayer, okay he had actually considered her more of a daughter and that hit real hard. He wasn't supposed to get attached to her and he was to keep her at arms length during her training and job. For about two seconds he considered heading back to England now that there was no more slayer and he was pretty sure that there was nothing left here in Sunnydale for him to stay. Well if when the third second came by he hadn't heard the hushed reassurance the matriarch Summers gave to her youngest he would have considered running from the town. Turning around to the side he spotted the two surviving relatives of his slayer and he knew that he did have something to stay in town for; he needed to protect them.

The bleach blonde vampire fell to his knees the minute he saw the display about a yard away from his hiding spot under a shade to block out the rising sun. He tried to ignore the feeling that his slayer wasn't dead, the bloody rags covered with blood and ash weren't hers but his nose didn't lie. He could smell the burning flesh and the ash mixed in with blood, blood he himself knew belonged to his unrequited love. The tears fell, one, two, three, and so on until he was bawling like a human, which he wasn't, how is it possible for him to understand that his heart was breaking and that his soul and demon where dying of grief. His heart was supposed to be dead and his soul gone from him while his demon should have thrown a party at the slayer's death. Every inch of him was in agony in the first time in over a century his whole being agreed in the need to mourn.

"Is she really gone?" came from the bleeding ex-demon.

"Yeah, Ahn, she's…" the brunette man tried to get out.

"But how, why did she jump wasn't it supposed to be Dawn's blood? How did she know what to do?" the Watcher asked himself because no matter what he would always be a watcher who needed answers.

"She knew, she told me to tell you." The young girl stated and caught the attention of all the others. "'I love You, I will always love and mom, but this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles I figured it out and that I'm okay.'"

The watcher caught off guard by what his slayer said figured it out himself, well at least what his thick headedness lead to. The young Summers was just that, what his slayer kept telling him, she was her sister and that broke his barriers and a tear fell and his face contorted in pain.

"'Give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now, you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong, Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it, be brave live for me.'" Eyes closed she delivered her sisters final words. "She didn't cry, she was strong and she didn't let me jump. Why didn't she let me jump?"

"It's 'cause she's a slayer, lil' bit, it's her job and she didn't want you to go through that pain." The blue eyed vampire said in one of the most poignant voices eyes still stuck on the remains of his reason to be a better man.

"What he means sweetie is that she didn't want you to die for something that wasn't and shouldn't have been put on your shoulders. Dawnie you're not the key and I don't think you were created and you have been real all this time. I never really saw the key mixed with your essence as I would have seen if you weren't real, but all I saw was the power of the key; green and your soul held together by a small tether." Tara said to Dawn.

Ambulances and police patrol units arrived at the scene and they all gathered the runaway mental patients and took care of the wounded without batting an eye at the destruction or at the dead body of a man's body infused with that of a woman. Half of his face showed that of a young male nurse and the other that of a woman's whose half sported blonde curly hair.

Oz, The Vinkus

Ember 1891

The weather at the Vinkus was thunderous and windy, making the rough terrain dangerous to those caught within the storm. The flashing lightning, the roar of the thunder resounded throughout the dark sky, the wind that made the pouring rain feel like tiny needles stabbing their bare and covered skin. The few trees that grew at the country of the West creaked with protest standing their ground against wrath that was befalling.

Many men were caught unaware and unprepared by the sudden storm and change of weather, while they had been off hunting and patrolling the outskirts of the territory that belonged to the tribe of the Arjikis. The Arjikis owned much of the land in the West but shared some part of it begrudgingly with some other smaller tribes who were much too weak to take on the massive collective members or to stupid to hatch a plan to remove the royal families by underhanded means. And at this time of the year there were many hunting groups out stranded and fighting the wrath of Lurline or that of the Unnamed God or to whatever deity they worshiped attempting to find shelter and move away from the eye of the storm and from the flashing lightning. But this was no unique gathering at this time in the year the Arjiki King and Arjiki Prince set out with some of the men to go hunting.

When it seemed that the heavy branches and flying pebbles where never going to stop somewhere above the group that the two royals were apart off, there was an explosion and the lightning falling around the bright orb that was formed by the explosion, seemed to be absorbed and electrical phenomenon. And as soon as it appeared it began to pulsate and the men saw the outline of a figure be spit out before it was sucked into itself.

The prince was the first to step out of his stupor and taking off in a run he followed the falling figure's trajectory. As he was running the first thing that the grey eyed pale skinned prince noticed was that the wind, lightning and thunder disappeared but what didn't was the torrential rain that kept falling.

Minutes later after many slips and falls he finally arrived to the spot where he figured the shadow fell to. Slowly as if afraid of stirring the figure he made his way stepping hard on the balls of his feet to keep himself from falling he crouched down a bit and with the little bit of light that fell from the full moon that hid behind the dark clouds that were dropping the wet bucketing rain. Reaching into his trousers pocket he pulled out a small vial which he uncorked and set aside and within a few seconds the bottle began spewing out enough light as if the there next to him was a small tiny star illuminating about fifty feet on each side of where he positioned the bottle.

Arriving to the scene where the young prince was crouched over his father looked in at what had taken his sons attention. Putting his hand over his hunting knife, ready to be pulled out in case anything would jump out and attack him and his son; he looked closer and saw a young girl about the same age as his son.

"Father, this girl fell from the sky. I saw her she came with the lightning and fell here." The boy said as soon as he felt his father near.

"She fell from the sky? Are you sure son?" the older man tried to made sure he was hearing right.

"Yes, didn't you see that flash and the falling figure it was her and she's breathing; I touched her face and she's warm, really warm."

Bending down to touch the young girl's forehead he felt the heat radiating from her skin before he laid his hand. The girl was burning up and looking closer he could see her small body shivering and shaking. Turning behind to the men in his group he picked up the young girl and handed her to his strongest soldier and gave the signal to start moving and then pulled his son to his feet and both then followed the men who had started on ahead while those that stayed behind ran after the king who in turn kept himself a step behind his son to look over him.

The men were keeping an easy pace maneuvering around the moving tree branches trying to stop them in their trek back home. Reaching a small clearing the King pulled out his emergency flare potion and running near a tall stone he let the potion bottle hit the stone and once he heard the distinguishing crack he threw it up in the air where the pulsating light broke the glass bottle and the light flew up in the sky letting the sentry who stood at the castle's wall immediately went to fetch a healer.

As the men reached Kiamo Ko in a record forty time dragon minutes the healer was already waiting for the hunting party to look in on whoever was injured. And standing there next to the healer was some of the healer's assistants as well as the King's wife and mother to the Prince; who immediately gasped at the sight of small girl wrapped in some animal skins to keep the cold air and the still pouring rain off of her. Once the healer took the girl the men in the hunting party took off to change out of their wet clothes. Turning to her husband once the healer took the girl away with the Prince close by looking at what the healer was doing to make her better; the queen not caring about her husbands wet and muddied hunting attire she embraced him in the tightest hug she could muster and whispered into his ear.

"My dear, Fyodor you've come back safe and unscathed and have brought Fiyero in the same conditions." Sofiya pulled back and continued. "When the healer was fetched I had thought the worst my husband."

"I'm sorry for scaring you my love; the storm caught us by surprise. Hard downpours are supposed to stick in the growing months and not in the snow days. I fear that whatever that explosion was in the sky it played a part in making this weather so unpredictable." Fyodor said.

"Well, let us get you to the bed room to get you out of the wet cold clothes so you won't catch a cold. I sent one of the servants out fetch Fiyero a change of clothes and I can be pretty sure he won't willingly leave the young girls side."

With a smile at their stubborn son they walked into the castle over the crossing the drawbridge the made their way to the oval room that had four entry ways that led to different parts of the castle as well as a staircase that gave way to the upper levels that housed the bedrooms of the Tiggular family. The entry ways were located two at the right and two on the left side while the staircase was located straight ahead and led up in a circular fashion. The table in the main room held a wooden table and the bust of the ancestor of the Tiggular family and first leader of the Arjiki clan. There were tapestries and hanging all around the circular room and if looked correctly the woven figures seem to tell a story, while on the floor where rugs of fine woven fabric of deep red and green entwining patterns. Once at the staircase the couple separated and the King began to ascend up the stairs, while the Queen headed to the farthest door to the left to go check on her son to make sure he had changed and wasn't pestering the healer.

New chapter up and coming up is first days of school in Shiz and we start wicked story! Yay, please review, so I can know if people are reading and if I should continue with this story. I'm falling in love with it but need encouragement to add a next chap. Give me five reviews and I'll post chap 11.


End file.
